A Storm of Shadows and Monsters
by Neko Neko Rachie
Summary: When Yugi, Ryou and Kaiba receive strange letters sent by owls, they are all skeptical about what it says, "Meet on the roof of KaibaCorp at midnight on July 23rd". But, they are attacked before hand. The Game Shop is burnt to the ground, and KaibaCorp is nearly destroyed. Now at #12, they are forced to enter a society they have nothing to do with. Previously Hogwarts Shadow Mages
1. Chapter 1: Dreams in Domino

**Chapter One:**

**Dreams in Domino**

He was falling.

The hole was never ending... It never stopped.

And then he hit the ground, hard. Somehow he managed not to break his bones.

The amethyst-eyed, rather short teenager stood, looking around.

Wherever he was, it was dark. He crept through the hallways, silent.

And then he heard voices.

"M-Master! We found them! The Shadow Mages!" Squeaked a voice in English. Somehow, the teenager understood it.

He stopped, sliding against the wall as not to be seen.

"Good..." Said another voice. It struck fear into the boy's very soul. It sounded powerful, snake-like, "Where are they?"

"Domino City, sir! Japan!"

The snake-like voice chuckled.

"Good. Now, Wormtail, I do believe that we have a visitor."

Footsteps came towards him. He ran. This was no dream. This was a vision.

"AVADA KE-"

"YUGI!"

The amethyst-eyed boy sat up to the yelling of his yami.

He looked around viciously, before seeing the Pharaoh leaning on the bed in spirit form, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked, crimson eyes troubled.

"Yeah..." Yugi whispered.

"No, you're not. What were you dreaming about?"

"I..."

How the hell was he supposed to explain it?

"Well... It was dark. And.. Two people.. They talked about 'Shadow Mages' in Domino..."

Yami stood and walked to the other side of the room, muttering to himself. The ancient Pharaoh often did this to figure things out.

"I had a similar dream." The Pharaoh finally said, fingers drumming on his crossed arms, "I saw the people talking... One looked like..." He shook his head, "A snake... He had slits for a nose and red eyes... The other had the air of a rat, actually... I don't understand..."

"I don't think either of us do." Yugi honestly said.

"YUGI, ARE YOU AWAKE?" His grandfather's voice shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah!" Yugi called, getting up to get dressed. The Pharaoh respectively went into the Puzzle as his hikari did this.

Once dressed, Yugi crossed the room and went downstairs.

...

Seto Kaiba had had enough.

First, the hallucinations and holographic malfunctions in Battle City, then the weird dreams, and finally, the bird on his desk.

It sat there, looking up at him with, actually rather beautiful, brown eyes. It hooted and once again, _kicked_ the letter towards the young CEO.

Kaiba assumed he was supposed to take the letter, but was attempting to work.

The bird gave an annoyed, and rather loud, hoot and pecked him.

Kaiba yelped, pulling his hand away from the keyboard, rubbing it with the other.

The bird hooted and seemed to glare at him, kicking the letter towards Kaiba one more time.

Kaiba scowled and took the letter.

**Seto Kaiba**

**KaibaCorp Tower**

**CEO Office**

**Desk**

Kaiba scowled at that.

"Just a little creepy.." He muttered, and continued to read.

**It has come to the attention of The Order of the Phoenix that Death Eaters are after you. They want you dead. A member will be on the roof of your building at midnight on the 23rd of August to apparate to London. Please make sure Yugi Moto and Ryou Bakura are with you.**

**-Albus Dubmledore**

Kaiba scowled at the letter. This was bullcrap, obviously. Some sort of joke. It had to be.

"Apparate"

What the hell was that? Some sort of British transportation? He knew it was British, because of the mention of London, but.. What the hell was 'The Order of the Phoenix" or "Death Eaters"? The unfamiliar terms made Kaiba's head throb.

He scowled and threw the letter across the desk.

The bird hooted at him with distaste.

"What?" Kaiba asked it, as if it would answer, "You expect me to believe that crap?"

It was that moment that Mokuba Kaiba crashed into the room, hitting the carpet at a full-speed slide and going head-over-heels.

Mokuba sat up.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Kaiba gave a sigh, though not of annoyance. It was more of a 'what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you?' sigh.

"Nii-san," Mokuba said, looking up at his big brother, grinning ear to ear, "You didn't see that, but I was like, WOOSH!" He made a gesture with his hand to prove his point. Then he noticed the owl, "What's with the bird?" He asked.

Kaiba sighed.

"Some jokers sent me a letter via this bird- Who, I should note, has some anger issues- saying that some 'Death Eaters' were after me, and some 'Order of the Phoenix' would come to take me to London."

"London?" Mokuba repeated, "Like in England?"

"Apparently."

"But, Nii-san, you don't know much English."

"I know that."

Kaiba stood and shooed the bird off of his desk, only for it to take residence atop a filing cabinet.

The elder Kaiba gave an irritated huff, but had given up on trying to get it to leave at around 10 this morning, when he'd tried to throw the thing out the bathroom window, only to have it fly right back into his face.

God...

...

The dream was different tonight.

Ryou Bakura stood in a graveyard. It breathed eeriness, fog hanging low and crows here and there.

Ryou started walking through the place, not watching where he was going.

He did once he hit the Grim Reaper.

It was a tombstone, tall and scary, defiantly a Grim Reaper.

Ryou turned and ran, and tripped over a mundane head stone.

A scene unfolded before his eyes.

There was a rat-like man leaning over giant cauldron, a raven-haired boy in the Grim Reaper's arms, a wad of fabric in his mouth. He was struggling, attempting to scream.

Ryou almost got up to help him.

_((Yanushi, it's not happening.))_

_(What makes you think that?)_

Ryou struggled for control of his own body.

_((Because I can tell. It's a memory.))_

Control was lost, and he sat there in the back of his mind, watching through his eyes, but not in control of them.

The rat-like man then _cut off his forearm_. It dropped into the cauldron, which sizzled and fizzed a poisonous blue.

The rat man sobbed and crumbled away to the other side of the tombstone, before crawling over to the struggling raven-haired boy, and cut him on the inside of his forearm. The boy tried to scream, but with that dirty fabric in his mouth, it was hopeless.

The blood of the boy was dripped into the cauldron, and the contents sizzled a blinding white. Bakura's arm came up to shield their eyes, which widened in horror at the sight of what was in front of them.

Out of the cauldron, _something _was growing. It was like one of those sped up films they had to watch in 3rd grade of a plant growing over a long period of time. It grew and grew, and took the form of a man.

At least, it was _humanoid._

The two had a hard time believing the thing that just came out of the cauldron was human. It was tall and pale with a snake-like nose, and two slit pupils, surrounded by a red iris. But it did not remind them of a cat. It was a snake.

It climbed out of the cauldron, and faced the raven-haired boy.

"Harry Potter." He breathed, in English. The only reason Bakura understood was because of Ryou.

The snake-like thing stepped from the cauldron- naked, of course- and the rat-like man gave him black robes.

It faced the boy, "Harry Potter", with a horrifying look in his eyes. He raised his hand, a stick within it, and opened his mouth, before the Ryou and Bakura were woken by a pounding on the door.

Ryou, back within control of his body, slipped off of his bed and put his feet into his slippers, and, drowsy with sleep, mind reeling with the dream, he got the door open.

Yugi stood there.

"Hey." Yugi said, "Did an.. Owl come to you recently?"

Ryou thought over what he'd just heard.

"Excuse me?"

As if on cue, through the open window, was a brown blur. The bird hit the coffee table, then rolled onto the ground.

"Oh!"

Ryou helped the poor animal up, but it was fine. A beautiful bird, tawny, with dark green eyes, held out a letter to Ryou.

Ryou blinked.

"Take it." Yugi said, "It'll peck you half to death if you don't."

Ryou nodded slowly and took the letter from the bird.

**Ryou Bakura**

**Domino City**

**Domino Arms Apartments**

**Apartment 23**

**Small Bedroom**

Ryou scrunched his eyebrows together.

**Ryou Bakura, it has come to the attention of The Order of the Phoenix that Death Eaters wish Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto and yourself dead. Meet on the roof of KaibaCorp on August 23rd at midnight to be taken to London.**

**-Albus Dumbledore**

"Albus Dumbledore..." Ryou read aloud, "Who is this guy?" He asked, turning to Yugi.

"I have no idea." Yugi admitted, "But who would go through such an elaborate thing just for a joke. Because Kaiba called me yesterday demanding to know if I got a letter via an owl, which I did. And now you've got one..."

Yugi looked off into the distance, thinking.

"Well," Ryou said, "If it's true, and these guys want us dead, then should we listen?"

Yugi's amethyst eyes looked into Ryou's brown ones.

"I dunno... I mean... What else are we supposed to do?"

"Have you.." Ryou muttered awkwardly, "Been having weird dreams? Like, creepy snake-faced guys being born out of a giant cauldron?"

Yugi blinked.

"The weird dreams and creepy snake-faced guy I can account for, but... Being born out of a cauldron? Nope."

Ryou flushed awkwardly.

"I mean, everyone has different dreams and just because I had a dream doesn't mean you did and I just-"

"Bakura, chill."

Ryou did as he was told, and stood there fiddling with his hands.

"So we just wait?" He asked, "See if it's all a hoax?"

"Yep."

...

**I like this... Not the beginning so much, but I like it. AND I SHALL COMPLETE IT!  
Now, this is set in OoTP and between Seasons 3 and 4. I know not that much time is in between the two, but I put it there OKAY**

**So this is my first HP YGO crossover and crossover in general don't be a bitch about it blah blah blah.**

**K lel. Love y'all. BAI**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows Under the Moonlight

**Chapter Two:**

**Shadows Under the Moonlight**

**A/N: I realized the mistake in the last chapter AFTER I uploaded it. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME**

Albus Dumbledore was growing impatient. July 23rd was 4 days away, and Severus still didn't trust the 3 boys from Japan.

"If the Death Eaters are interested in 3 boys from Japan, how powerful must they be?" He kept asking, "And if we invite them to the school, who says they know how to do magic? They go to a _Muggle_ school, Albus! For God's sake!"

It still didn't push him. They were helping these boys no matter what.

...

It was dark in Domino City, Japan. Just about 11: 30. Ryou and Yugi sat in the latter's bedroom, playing a just-for-fun duel.

"I win." Yugi said cheerfully.

Ryou scowled.

"That's not fair! You used the God Card!"

"How else was I supposed to win so fast? We've been playing for 2 hours."

"Actually, it's only been about half an hour. Get your times straight, Moto."

Yugi laughed, and Ryou followed suit.

"Who are you?"

It was his grandfather's voice.

"Let us get to the boys, and we'll leave you be, old man."

The blood drained from Yugi's face.

"Grandpa."

He was out the bedroom door and down the stairs faster than you could say "The Winged Dragon of Ra", and facing a scene. His grandfather was on his feet, hands in the air, and 2 cloaked, masked people pointed sticks at him.

"Leave him be." Yugi spat, causing the two masked people to turn to him.

"If it isn't Yugi Moto." The one on the left said, "One o' the ones The Dark Lord's after."

"Look," Yugi said, "You want me, fine. But leave my grandfather out of this."

"You want me to leave 'im outta this?"

"Yeah."

Stupid mistake.

The man flicked the stick, shouting "STUPIFY!"

A red jet of light hit Solomon Moto in the chest, and he flew back over the coffee table, and hit the ground, unconscious.

"OJI-SAN!" Yugi shouted, running towards his grandpa. He leaped over the coffee table.

"STUPIFY!"

Yugi was thrown off course, and hit the ground, hard. He lied there for a while, staring at the ceiling, everything feeling fuzzy and off.

"LUCAREM INFLAMARAE!"

The sent of burning wood and fire knocked Yugi back to his senses, he helped his grandpa to his feet, who was semi-conscious now.

"BAKURA!" Yugi shouted over the roar of the fire. Either it had spread to quick to be normal, or he was out it for a while.

Ryou came barrelling down the stairs, and looked around desperately. He saw Yugi and ran to help. He put his arm under and around Yugi's grandfather and together, they slowly made their way out the door.

They stumbled once they were out, the fire department already there. They demanded Yugi and Ryou come to the hospital, but apparently, their Yami's had other ideas.

**POV Transition: Yami**

Bakura had grabbed Yugi's arm and hissed that the Pharaoh help him, which was not something you see every day. Or any day. At all.

But the two were running into an ally after giving Grandpa to the paramedics, and now were crouched behind a dumpster.

"Will you tell me what we're doing?" Yami hissed.

"As much as I hate it, we have to help that Ra-foresaken priest. They said they were after 'Shadow Mages'? Well, bloody Kaiba counts."

"So, we're going to help Kaiba?"

"Yes... Do you feel that, around KaibaCorp?"

Yami spread his senses with the Shadows, and shuddered.

"Yes."

"Well, Kaiba must be in there. Something's trying to get in."

They moved along the walls, staying away from human contact, but there seemed to be nothing. That is, until they came upon the corpse.

They thought it was a corpse at first, but really, it was a soul-less shell.

Bakura kneeled before the shell, running a hand along her body.  
"It.." He muttered, "It isn't really Shadow Magic... Though, it kind of is... It's... Weird."

"We have to keep moving." Yami said.

Bakura nodded, standing.

"Let's go."

And then it got cold. Impossibly cold. The stars were blotted out, and all happiness was shot from Yami's body.

Bakura was sinking down to his knees, muttering in Egyptian.

"Bakura.." Yami whispered, "C'mon... We gotta go..."

"No.." He whispered, "I can't leave them... I can't let them die..."

Yami heard the swooping of whatever was doing this.

He grabbed Bakura and dragged him, who was screaming that 'he couldn't leave them', struggling against the Pharaoh, but Yami kept moving, the things just kept coming, whatever they were.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yami shouted.

Bakura was still screaming that he 'had to help them' but Yami kept dragging him. Something was triggering hallucinations or some sort for the thief. KaibaCorp came into view on the skyline.

The coldness... The sadness... The despair... It was almost too much, but he had nothing he remembered that could trigger so much sadness... Why did he feel like he should curl up into a ball and sob?

He kept going, dragging a screaming Bakura. He had to get to Kaiba... They had to help him...

And then they swooped in.

Like shadowy ghosts, long boney fingers and dark, swooping, tattered robes. They glided and brought the despair around them with them. They swooped at them, and Yami summoned some Shadows to ward them off, but it only seemed to make them stronger.

KaibaCorp was just up there, it was all they needed. If he could get away from these things, get Bakura to calm down, they could help Kaiba and get out of here.

Yami pushed his legs, despite the throbbing and loss of breath. How long had he been running? Too long. He could just curl up... Die... That was all he needed.

No.

He couldn't do that. What was he thinking?

Up the stairs.

"Bakura... Bakura..." The thief looked at him. "If you can unlock the door, we can help them."

Bakura nodded and worked on the lock.

Yami threw a Mirror Force up, and the dark, shadowy ghosts reared back.

"GOT IT!"

Yami pushed Bakura inside, abandoning the Mirror Force, and slammed the door closed.

The black, boney fingers scratched on the glass, trying to get through.

"FIND A BARICADE!" Yami shouted, half hysteric.

Bakura moved quickly and grabbed a chair. The two through it in front of the door, knowing it was no help, and ran.

Up the stairs, the coldness and despair clawing at them, from both the inside and the outside. Up, up, up. Boney fingers clawed back at them, moving fast. They didn't seem to _want_ to kill them, to do whatever they did. They just wanted to horrify them.

They barrelled onto the top floor, dark fingers clawing at their backs.

Bakura slammed on the door.

"KAIBA! OPEN UP!"

The door opened and Yami and Bakura tumbled through, pushing the door closed. Mokuba barricaded it.

Kaiba was sitting behind his desk, looking horrified.

"What the_ hell_ is going on?" He snarled.

"We don't know," Yami said, "But what we _do_ know is that we need to get out of here. Now. Like, right now."

"What's the quickest way out of here?" Bakura demanded, his hallucinations seemingly over.

"Roof." Kaiba said, "The jet."

"We'll take that."

Up the stairs through a closet, onto the roof. The coldness hit them as soon as they were outside. Mokuba whimpered and clutched to his brother. Kaiba held his brother.

The four tore across the roof, towards the jet.

But then they came.

The shadowy ghosts, they came up the side of the building and onto the roof. Over everything, it was like a black sand cloud.

They surrounded the four, and Mokuba clenched to his brother. Kaiba clenched his brother back.

This was where it ended... To these _things_.

And then, if things weren't weird enough, a shining white deer galloped across the roof, _scaring_ those black ghosts away.

"C'MON!"

A man stood there, with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. He wore black robes.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" He demanded, striding over.

How anyone could _stride_ with those things around was beyond Yami.

"C'mon! One grab my arm, and others grab each other. Don't, under any circumstances, let go."

The boys did as they were told. The screeches came back, swirling up around them. With a crack, they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Number Twelve

**Chapter Three****:**

**Number Twelve**

Yugi stumbled and hit a chair. He felt nauseous beyond belief, but didn't throw up.

Mokuba, however, had found a garbage can, and was currently emptying the contents of his stomach into it.

Ryou seemed fine, just a little woozy, and Kaiba was standing up from falling, dusting himself off dignantly.

And then, all hell broke loose.

Questions were fired at the hook-nosed man, who stood there, eye twitching. Finally, he yelled,

"SHUT UP!"

The voices died.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know, if you listen. My name is Severus Snape, and I am a member of The Order of the Phoenix."

Kaiba's face scrunched up in anger.

"So it was you people who sent those phoney owl letters!" He yelled.

"Not phoney, no." Severus said, "We intended to have you brought here in three days, but it seems the Death Eaters found out, and attacked you first."

He waited for a reaction.

Then Yugi spoke up.

"They... They did something... To my grandfather... Like.."

"Like a spell?" Severus asked.

"Yeah..." Then Kaiba spoke up.

"No." He spat, "No. I am not dealing with this magic crap again! There is no such thing!"

"Mr. Kaiba." Severus said, but Kaiba kept ranting, "MR. KAIBA!"

Kaiba shut up and stared at Snape.

"If there is no such thing as magic... What was the doe that chased away the things attempting to take your souls atop your building?"

"Hologram. They're set up all over the city after Battle City."

"What were those things?" Yugi whispered. He'd felt the Pharaoh's despair, watched as he fought it in an attempt to save Bakura and help Kaiba. He'd felt his own despair, as well... Thoughts of his grandpa dying had shot through his head, thoughts of all his friends dying as well. It had been too much. He would've crumpled under it, had he been in control. But the Pharaoh had persevered, and he'd nearly gotten them all out of there.

But Severus had gotten them out in the end.

"Dementors." Severus replied, "Horrifying creatures. They usually guard Azkaban, our prison, but it seems that they're listening to a new master, now."

"Who?" Ryou asked quietly.

"The most feared Dark Wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. We don't speak the name, usually."

"Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself." Kaiba stated, "Why be afraid of a name, anyways?"

"During the first war, the name was tabooed."

The teenagers- and Mokuba- raised an eyebrow.

"What happened was, if you spoke the name, Death Eaters would come for you."

"That doesn't seem like fun." Mokuba said. He was sitting there, against a wall, with his legs bet up, the garbage pail between them. He somehow looked years older than he had a couple days ago.

"It defiantly wasn't."

"Alright," Kaiba said, distaste clear in his voice, "Say that all this hocus-pocus crap was real. How did you drive those things away?"

"A Patronus charm."

The door opened.

"Severus," It was a small, rather plump woman with flaming red hair. When she spoke, no one except Ryou seemed to be able to understand her. She spoke another language. English.

She handed him 4 small glasses of some clear liquid. Severus handed it one to each of them.

"What the hell is this?" Kaiba demanded.

"Language draught." Severus stated, "You'll be able to understand and speak English."

"You're full of crap!"

"Nii-san," Mokuba said quietly, causing his brother to look over, "Just drink it. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work."

Kaiba gave an irritated sigh.

"Fine."

"On three," Yugi said, "One, two, three."

The four downed the glasses.

**POV Transition: Seto Kaiba**

Mokuba's face crunched up in disgust, and Kaiba chewed on his tongue in an attempt to get the taste out. All of them did this.

"Can you understand me?" The plump, redheaded woman asked.

"Yeah." Kaiba said, then clamped a hand over his mouth.

He'd just spoken, and understood, English... Perfectly.

"I know my English isn't that good..."

"That is the coolest thing!" Mokuba exclaimed, grinning.

"No," Kaiba said, "It's creepy..."

"I think it's cool." Yugi piped up.

"No one asked you." Bakura spat.

"Well," The redheaded woman said, "My name is Molly Weasley. I'd like to welcome you to Number Twelve Grimauld Place."

"Where are we, exactly?" Kaiba asked, ice blue eyes cold, "What country? What city?"

"You're in London, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, "London, England."

Kaiba paled.

"You're full of crap." He finally snarled, "There's no way possible we could've gotten here so fast."

"You apparated, dear."

"'Apparate'. There's that word again. What does that even _mean_?"

"It's a magical form of transportation." Snape said, to cause Kaiba to narrow his eyes, "Teleportation, I suppose the Muggle term is."

"Bullcrap."

"Really, Priest." Bakura said, a note of arrogant nonchalance in his voice, "One day you're going to have to come to terms with the truth and stop being such a, what was the word they used in _Will Grayson, Will Grayson_? Bitchsquealer. You, Seto Kaiba, are a _bitchsquealer_."

"What does that even mean?" Kaiba asked, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation with his classmate.

"I Googled it a while ago," Bakura said, same nonchalant arrogance there, "It's someone who is very annoying, and you don't really want to deal with them."

Kaiba turned a bright shade of purple, and Bakura laughed to that.

"Try, Kaiba." He breathed, "Try to hit me, let's see what happens shall we?"

"That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley almost yelled, "I will not have you fighting, and I know Sirius would not permit it in his house."

That caught the two almost-brawlers' attention.

"Someone named their kid 'Serious'?" Bakura asked, disbelieving amusement all over his face. He started laughing, that creepy psycho laugh that didn't really fit his kind attitude, "Oh my Ra, that's hilarious!"

Yugi smacked him.

Bakura gasped a little and shot a furious glare at The King of Games.

"Don't touch me." He snarled.

"Well, you were being rude." Yugi's voice was deeper than usual.

"It's not up to you what I say and do, _Pharaoh._"

"Don't start with that crap again." Kaiba groaned.

"Stay out of it, Priest."

"_I AM NOT A BLOODY PRIEST!_"

"You don't intimidate me."

"Not trying to."

**POV Transition: Molly Weasley**

Weird nicknames these boys had for each other.

"Pharaoh"

"Priest"

Odd, indeed.

They were at each other's throats, that was obvious.

"Boys." Molly said sternly, after the room had gotten unnaturally cold, "I believe I'll introduce you to everyone. It's about 3 here, so everyone will be up."

"Don't mean to come off as an ass," The white-haired one spoke up, "But it was about midnight in Japan, and after... _Whatever_ happened, I think we should be able to get some sleep."

Molly considered it.

"Of course, dears."

And she led them to rooms.

The white-haired boy had demanded that he was not in the same room as "The Bloody Pharaoh" or "The Ego maniacal CEO Bastard", so Molly gave him his own room.

These boys were different, that's for sure.

A storm was coming. A storm of Shadows and Monsters.


	4. Chapter 4: The Doubts of a Former Priest

**Chapter Four:**

**The Doubts of a Former Priest**

Kaiba had put up with the birds, the "apparation", the disgusting drink that allowed him to speak English, the creepy elf things on the walls, but...

But the moving painting was too much.

It's occupant stared at him as he attempted to sleep. One ice blue eye opened and glared at it.

"Really," The painting said, "What is _with_ the trench coat?"

"I like them." Kaiba replied icily.

"No need to be so rude." The painting sniffed, but Kaiba pretended to fall asleep to avoid conversations.

He hadn't been able to sleep for the whole 2 hours he'd been lying here. Yugi was breathing evenly beside him, defiantly asleep. Kaiba, however, had been unable to.

He didn't want to have those dreams again... The dreams of the death of his brother, over and over again. He could never stop it, no matter how hard he tried.

But sleep was overpowering, almost. He'd pulled over-nighters more often than most for one of three reasons:

Studying

Work

Both

Kaiba groaned and rolled over, fighting sleep. But, sadly, it took over, and the dreams began.

...

_It was dark, as always. His dreams were always dark. He was not in control in this dream, but did not think for a second about that. His dream-self was on a mission._

_Dream Kaiba walked along, the silence ringing in his ears._

"_Se.. Seto..."_

_A blood-covered Mokuba materialized in front of him. Blood had stained the front of his shirt, a blade protruding from his stomach. He was hang onto life by a thread._

_Dream Kaiba was at his brother's side in seconds, holding him._

"_Mokuba..." He whispered, actual tears welling up in his eyes._

_Mokuba smiled._

"_Give 'im hell for me, Nii-san."_

_The light slipped from his eyes, and the thread snapped. Mokuba went limp in his nii-san's arms, the smile still upon his face._

"_Mokuba..." Kaiba whispered, tears dripping off of his chin._

"_Seto Kaiba.."_

_This was new._

_The voice came from all sides, sounding as if it were coming out of multiple speakers at once, snake-like and powerful._

"_You think that just because you have your Shadow Magic, you can beat me?"_

_The snake-faced, red snake-eyed thing from his dreams glided towards him, black smoke rolling off of him. His hand clenched Dream Kaiba's face, red looking into blue._

"_You are _nothing_ compared to I, Lord Voldemort!"_

_He laughed, and Kaiba sat up, drenched in cold sweat._

"Nii-san?" Mokuba came up side the bed, and Kaiba, still half in his dream, clenched his brother in a hug.

"God..." He whispered.

"The dream again?" Mokuba asked, hugging his brother back.

"Yeah..."

Kaiba let go of his brother and threw the covers off, cringing at the sudden difference in temperature on his legs.

"Mrs. Wealsey wants us downstairs for dinner." Mokuba said.

"Food sounds good." Kaiba said, throwing the trench coat on the end of the bed over his shoulders.

Mokuba led him downstairs, and put a finger to his lips when they passed a black curtain. Kaiba decided that that it would be in his best interest to be quiet.

In the kitchen, there was a fight happening.

It seemed that Yugi had managed to piss of Bakura, who was attempting to rip his face off. He was being held back by a black wizard, screaming in both English and Japanese.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING _ROKUDENASHI_! I WILL RIP YOU TO PEICES YOU PEICE OF !SHIT! _ANATA WA, WATASHI GA SHADOURERUMU NI OOKURI ITASHIMASU INU TAWAGOTO NO P__ïSU O KUSKO_!"

Yugi sat there, chuckling a little nervously whilst his white-haired classmate screamed at him, threatening death.

"I see I've walked in on something interesting." Kaiba said gleefully, leaning against the door frame.

"STAY OUT OF IT, PRIEST!" Bakura snarled.

"Alright, Moto. What'd ya do?"

"Well," Said a frizzy-haired girl on the opposite side of the table from Bakura and Yugi, " Ryou decided that it'd be funny to flick oatmeal at Yugi, who made some sort of snide comment in Japanese, and now he's flipping shit."

"HERMIONE!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, "Watch your language."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley.."

"What'd he say?" Kaiba asked Bakura, who was still being refrained from tearing Yugi's face off.

"That's none of your business."

"Hey.." The frizzy-haired girl, Hermione, said, "You're Seto Kaiba."

"The one and only." Kaiba replied smugly.

"Holy crap... We have _3 _Battle City finalists in the house! And Yugi _freaking_ Moto! Sirius, you should be proud."

"I still don't get what's so entertaining about a card game." A tall guy with the same flaming red hair as Mrs. Weasley.

"It's not simply 'a card game', Ron." Yugi said, "It's more of a strategy game, really. Each monster has attack points and defense points, but it's not simply which monster is the strongest. There's spell cards, trap cards and field cards, also. You have to get inside your opponent's head, mess with them. You have to put them to the brink of loss. But, a good duellist can always bounce back."

"Like you, Yugi." Mokuba said, "And Seto, too, of course."

Yugi nodded.

"Huh." Ron said.

"Sit down, Seto." Mrs. Weasley said, to which Kaiba cringed, "Eat."

"Don't call me Seto."

"Why?"

"That's reserved for family and really close friends. Call me Kaiba."

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said, "Sit down and eat, Kaiba."

_CRACK!_

Kaiba actually screamed and stumbled when the two identical, redheaded guys appeared beside him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Sorry. Didn't see ya, there, mate." Said the one on the left.

"Nice coat." Said the other.

"Thanks...?"

"Welcome."

"FRED! GEORGE! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN APPARATE DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN JUST DO IT TO COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Mrs. Weasley was screaming.

"Sorry, mum." Said the one on the right, "It's just so much easier."

"Don't do it again." She pointed a spoon at them and turned to Kaiba, "Sit down, eat!"

Kaiba did as he was told.

People introduced themselves.

Remus Lupin, a man who looked as if he had aged to fast for his body to handle, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had held Bakura- Who was now sulking on his chair- back from killing Yugi, Sirius Black, the owner of the house, Bill Weasley, a curse breaker in ancient Egyptian tombs- Kaiba had had enough with the Ancient Egypt crap, but he didn't seem as if he was going to start going on about 'fate' and 'destiny' and 'Shadow Magic', so he was cool-, Arthur Weasley, who worked for the 'Ministry of Magic'- The thought alone made Kaiba's head spin- Nymphadora Tonks, who had clearly stated not to call her Nymphadora, which Kaiba had respected, calling her Tonks. Most he didn't remember, but the Weasleys were easy to pick out, what with their flaming red hair.

The food was good.

Perhaps Grimauld place wouldn't be so bad.

...

Wrong. Wrong. So very wrong.

This place was horrible.

From the screaming painting, to the weird fairy things that tried to rip of his toes in the drawing room, the horrifying, shrivelled up elf thing, and all the stuff in this stupid fucking house that could probably kill him, life here _sucked._

Maybe it was because he was going a little crazy not knowing how his company was doing.

How is one supposed to run a company when you can't have a laptop or even a cellphone to tell someone to hold the fort until they got back.

No.

No. That bloody shit wouldn't work in such a 'magically concentrated area'.

God.

And Bakura's bloody mood swings weren't making things any better.

One minute he'd be all,

"Pip pip cheerio! I'm a happy, nice, kind person!"

The next,

"I WILL MURDER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FUCKING IMBICELES!"

Sometimes, Kaiba just wanted to lock himself in his room and sleep.

But, he shared the room with Yugi.

Could this get any worse?

_CRASH!_

Yes. Yes it could.

Ron Weasley came tumbling into Kaiba and Yugi's room at about 8 at night- Mind you, the Japanese boys were still getting over their jet lag- screaming and fighting with his sister- Ginny.

And this was the point where Kaiba snapped.

"Get out." He said quietly. Somehow, the other two heard him over their screaming, "Get the _fuck_ out of this room. I am trying to _fucking sleep_ and you two decide to randomly have some sort of incest-y wrestling match?" He could feel the white-hot anger burning in his chest, finally fed up with these Ra-forsaken, god damned wizards, "GET OUT!"

Something in his voice must've scared them, because the two Weasleys were scrambling out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Good.

Now he could sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrival of Lightning

**Chapter Five****:**

**The Arrival of Lightning**

Bakura awoke to the sound of screaming.

Not horrified screaming (Though, that would make things around here more interesting), it was angry screaming.

"Not one _bloody_ letter!"

"Harry, we told you... Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything!"

Ooh! A fight! And a new person. This could be interesting.

He threw the covers off and stood, head spinning for a second for standing to fast, and left his room, to go across the hall to the room.

He stood there, very entertained by the anger in the new arrival's voice.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT - WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S

STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

Bakura chuckled. This kid was amusing.

"Is someone out there?"

Bakura immediately slipped into the Shadows as to avoid being seen.

The new arrival slipped his head out the door.

He was a scrawny lad, with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes and round glasses. Not to mention that weird lightning-shaped... Scar? on his forehead.

He looked back and forth down the hallway, eyes going over Bakura many times. The master thief simply leaned against the wall, Shadows concealing him.

He stepped out of the Shadows.

"May I help you?"

The kid screamed, stumbling back.

"Where the _hell_ did you come from?" He demanded.

"That's my business. Might I ask why you are screaming? Not that I'm annoyed, I'm greatly entertained by you. I would simply like to know."

"Who the hell are you?" The scared boy demanded.

"Ryou Bakura. And you?"

"... Ryou Bakura? The Battle City finalist?"

"Yep."

"Oookay... My name's Harry. Harry Potter." He looked Bakura over, "Might I ask what you're doing here? I was pretty sure that you're a Muggle..."

"Well, Potter, I'm not quite sure myself. What I'm doing here, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, Yugi Moto and myself were attacked by Death Eaters and Dementors about a week ago. Brought here."

"Huh." Harry muttered.

"So why were you yelling?"

"My so-called 'friends' didn't tell me anything that was going on over the summer!"

"Harry..." It was Hermione. She sounded positively near tears.

(Don't be an asshole, Bakura.)

((What makes you think I would do that, Yanushi?))

(Because I know you.)

"Dumbledore made us swear!"

"WELL DUMBLEDORE COULD'VE TOLD ME SOMETHING!"

Bakura sniggered.

"You are positively amusing, Potter."

And with that, he turned on his heel and strode down the hallway.

...

_-901 Duel Monsters cards on the wall, -901 Duel Monsters caaards, take one down, trade it around, -902 Duel Monsters cards on the wall..._

_/Yugi, that song is getting very annoying./_

_/Well, what else am I supposed to do?/_

_/Yugi, you've just been sitting here for 2 hours./_

_/.../_

_/.../_

_/Shut up./_

"Yugi?"

It was Hermione, standing in the doorway to the Drawing room, where, as Yami had so successfully pointed out, Yugi had been sitting for two hours.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking up from his feet, with which he had been playing with a dust bunny.

"What cha doin'?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

/Wonderful explanation, Aibou./

/Shut up./

Yami laughed in the back of Yugi's head.

"Just sitting here?" Hermione asked.

"Basically."

"We're gonna clean it up in here tomorrow."

"It is kinda dirty. Oh, and those curtains attacked me!"

What had happened was, 2 hours ago, Yugi had wandered in here in total boredom, only to have some sort of pixie things fly out of the curtains and attack him.

God...

"Okay then. Well, Mrs. Weasley wants everyone downstairs for lunch. And Harry's here."

"Harry?" Yugi repeated, "Harry who?"

"Harry Potter. He's a friend of mine. My best friend, actually. He's pretty famous in the Wizarding World."

Yugi stood, his muscles screaming from sitting for so long.

"Why?" He asked, stretching his back.

"He got cursed as a baby and is the only known person to survive it."

"That's cool."

It was, really.

Yugi walked to the door, Yami humming Lady GaGa's _Bad Romance_ in the back of his head. Yugi assumed it was to annoy him, as he had to him.

Down the stairs and into the kitchen, a new arrival sat at the table. Untidy raven hair, round glasses around emerald green eyes. He was quite scrawny, actually. His clothes looked many sizes to big. He was looking at Kaiba suspiciously.

"What?" Kaiba asked, looking Raven Hair directly in the eyes, "Do you recognize me? Because you better."

"Ha.. Have we met, or something?"

"God, kid! I'm Seto Kaiba! CEO of KaibaCorp, Number 2 duellist in the world."

He rolled his hands as if to say, _C'mon, kid. Think._

"OH! Seto Kaiba! You came in 3rd in Battle City."

"The kid thinks!" Bakura said cheerfully.

"You know, Kaiba, you're kind of an ego maniacal asshole." Yugi said, calmly coming into the room and sitting down at the table.

"You are." Bakura said a little nervously. Perhaps a little scared that Kaiba would explode.

Kaiba glared at them.

"I hate you both."

Yugi looked to the raven-haired kid.

"Yugi Moto." He said, holding out his hand.

The kid stared at him for a couple seconds. It wasn't anything new to Yugi. Jounochi liked to call it "The Look of Complete and Utter Shock that they're Meeting the Super Badass King of Games". Yugi simply called it "a look of shock".

The kid closed his mouth and took Yugi's hand, shaking it.

"Harry Potter."

"So _you're_ Harry! Hermione said you're famous."

Harry shrugged.

"I could honestly care less about being famous."

"As could I."

Harry grinned at him.

"You're pretty cool, Yugi."

"Thanks. As are you."

"Brooomance!" Sang Bakura as he slipped behind Yugi to go around the table.

**POV Transition: Harry Potter**

Ryou Bakura= Weird

In the hallway, he'd seemed like quite the arse. Now, he was being kind and fun. A nice guy, actually.

He had some serious bipolar issues.

Seriously.

One minute, he was an adorable, harmless baby bunny, and the next he was Lord fucking Voldemort, threatening murder and screaming in other languages at people.

Yugi gave a chuckle to Ryou's comment.

"You're just jealous." Yugi said, sticking his tongue out. Ryou did the same.

"You're both idiots." Seto Kaiba sighed, irritated.

"Thanks, Priest." Ryou replied, an arrogantly nonchalant tone to his voice.

There it was again! The random mood swings, the changes to his personality.

What was with this kid?

"Not a Priest." Kaiba said, "Never was, never will be."

"Keep thinkin' that."

Kaiba turned a shade of purple that would've given Uncle Vernon a run for his money.

He screamed at Ryou in Japanese, which made Ryou give a quite asshole-ish laugh, and reply in Japanese.

"Ass." Kaiba spat in English.

"Thank you. It takes time to perfect the art of being an ass."

Kaiba gave an over-the-top-ly-irritated "ER!" to which Bakura gave the asshole-ish laugh again.

This was going to be one weird year.


	6. Chapter 6: A Trip to Diagon Ally

**Chapter Six****:**

**A Trip to Diagon Ally**

Mokuba was enjoying himself.

He'd managed not to make the portrait scream for 3 days, which was a start. Usually, if he stumbled when walking past it, it would start screaming about Muggles and mudbloods and bloodtraiters and "filthy, strange magic", whatever that had to do with anything.

He'd managed to keep his distance from Ryou whenever he was in a _mood_, muttering about "bloody pharaohs" and "stupid raw-damned priests" whatever that had to do with anything.

He'd managed to keep his brother in a semi-good mood, and not flipping out like he had to Ron and Ginny that one day.

Things were going good.

Until the trip to Diagon Ally.

Yugi had been on the floor laughing at the pun.

"Do they- HAHAHAHA- Do they have a Vertic Ally, and- and- HAHAHAHA- A Horizant Ally? HOLY RAW THAT IS PERFECT!"

He'd then spent the next 7 minutes laughing, and catching his breath, laughing and catching his breath, repeat.

Yugi sure did think the strangest things were funny.

They'd crossed the city and entered a small, grungy bar-inn-thing called "The Leaky Cauldron", and were now standing behind it among a couple of dustbins and garbage bins.

Mrs. Weasley was looking at the bricks, counting up and left.

"Ah." She said, tapping her wand against the seemingly mundane brick.

Before their eyes, the wall opened up, bricks bending and twisting to make an archway.

"Holy raw..." Yugi whispered.

The street beyond that was even more amazing.

Bustling streets and buyers and sellers and animals and children and adults, it was Human Chaos. Beautiful chaos.

"Come along." Mrs. Weasley said in a chipper tone, striding down the street. The others scrambled to follow her. Ryou tripped and stumbled on the way onto the street, causing Yugi to laugh.

"You're mean!" Ryou complained.

"Thanks!"

They pushed through the bustling streets.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley said, "Dumbledore's put some money down for you boys for Hogwarts."

Oh yeah... They were going to a super awesome magic school _without_ him.

Mokuba felt rather left out about that, but he didn't possess magical blood, so...

...

"Why didn't you tell me you're a wizard!" Mokuba had demanded to his brother earlier that day.

"Because I didn't know, Mokuba." Seto had replied, shaking his head in disbelief, "One thing that annoys me is leaving you alone with these people with no way of calling you. I can only send messages by owl, and that takes a while. I wouldn't even know if you're okay if you didn't answer."

"Don't worry, Seto. Everything'll be fine!"

Seto looked at Mokuba in disbelief.

"You'd better be right."

...

Now, Mokuba looked around in amazement. It was beautiful and so wonderful.

But he could never have any of it.

It was a depressing thought, but it was true.

**POV Transition: Yami Bakura**

Bakura calmly watched through his host's eyes. Bringing _him_ to a street full of valuable and steal-able items? Full of stores with no pain in the ass barcode-bleeps-if-stolen things?

That was Molly Weasley's first mistake.

The second was letting them go off on their own.

As soon as they were alone, he took control and took off down the street.

"Bakura!" Mokuba called, "Where are you going?"

"I saw an interesting store down the other way!" He called in a perfect impersonation of his Yanushi's voice.

"Oh. Okay!"

Once he was out of sight, he walked calmly. A couple people stared at him, probably the trench coat, or the hair. That didn't seem to be a normal thing in this society.

His eyes scanned the street left and right.

Animals... No. Animals hated him.

Potions... No. What could he get out of that?

He didn't think robbing that bank back there would be a good idea. After that nauseating "mine cart" ride, he never wanted to go back in there again.

Hm...

Ah.

A broom shop.

The brooms in this world flied as far as Bakura knew, and stealing one just might be the best way to go.

He walked over and stepped into the store, and a salesperson greeted him. He was polite.

At least, he was pretending.

He walked around the brooms, looking for a steal-able model, when a snarly voice said,

"And who might you be?"

Bakura turned around, ready to "smack a hoe" as the Internet would've said, to see a short, pale, pale-blond-haired kid. He wore black robes and looked a little disgusted at Bakura's choice of clothing.

"What's it to you?" Bakura demanded, looking this kid up and down. He was slightly taller than the thief, but that didn't bother him in the slightest.

"I've just never seen you before. And if you're here, I assume that you'll be going to Hogwarts."

"The name's Ryou Bakura. I'm a transfer from Japan."

The blond kid raised his eyebrows.

"Transfer?" He repeated, "We haven't had transfers in a while."

"Well, myself and a couple..." He gave a gag, "Not friends. Definitely not friends. Ra, no. They're acquaintances. I wouldn't even count Moto as an acquaintance. He's an enemy." He muttered "bloody pharaoh" under his breath in Japanese.

"Draco Malfoy." The kid said, holding out a hand.

Bakura looked at it distastefully.

"Sorry, kid. I don't shake hands."

He turned and walked away.

"You're going to disrespect me like that?" Malfoy spat, "What's your blood status, Bakura?"

Bakura gave a chuckle. He'd heard talks of blood status.

He turned around to look at Malfoy.

"Pure-blood, kid."

Malfoy spluttered for a second.

Bakura turned the rest of his body around and walked up to Malfoy, getting right in his face.

"You don't scare me, you little _jos__ei inbu_."

"What does that even mean?" Malfoy demanded.

"I called you a twat." Bakura said, stepping out of the blond, lesbian-looking kid's face and smirking at him.

Malfoy growled at him.

"You a dog, Malfoy? Because you sure sound like one."

Bakura laughed, turning away and walking among the brooms. This one...

A sleek, black, beautiful broom. _Nimbus 2001_ it read on the side.

Maybe stealing a broom wouldn't be the best idea...

He'd easily be caught.

And besides, what good would he have with it?

He huffed. There was nothing worth stealing on this street.

Whatever, he had better things to do.

_CRASH! BANG! BOOM!_

Mokuba ran by, screaming as fireworks chased him.

"What the fu...?"

This proved to be interesting.

...

**Firstly, I want to thank all of my followers and reviewers. It means a lot. ^_^**

**Secondly, I want to apologize for not uploading this chapter sooner. I had writer's block all last night. It was horrible. I ended up drawing a horrible picture of Mai.. *shudders* God... That thing's scary. **

**I'm not really that proud of this one, but, Diagon Ally is necessary. **

**K lel. Love y'all BAI**


	7. Chapter 7: The Acquiring of Wands

**Chapter Seven****:**

**The Acquiring of Wands**

Why was he being chased by fireworks, you might ask?

Well, he'd went into Gambol and Jape's Wizarding Joke Shop to check it out. He'd been looking at those cool 'wet-start, no heat fireworks' and someone behind him had tripped, spilling their coffee on him and the fireworks, which had then started chasing him down the street.

He went zooming past his brother.

"SETO HELP ME!"

Seto yelped and set down his coffee, running after his brother.

Past a broom shop, robes, these things were still following him.

Mokuba was screaming. Sure, they were heatless, but... If they hit him it would still hurt.

People stared. Some laughed.

The fireworks hit him in the back and he yelped, falling forward, smoking.

Seto came up behind him and crossed his arms, looking down at his brother.

"How did you manage to get fireworks to chase you?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeell," Mokuba said, voice high, fast and nervous, "I was in that joke shop, and, uh, I was checking out the heat-less, wet-start fireworks, and someone spilled their coffee on me and the fireworks, and I think you see where that goes."

Seto gave a little laugh.

"I'm not mad. It's that idiot's fault. Let's clean you up."

Mokuba followed his brother into various stores, asking for a bathroom. Most didn't have one. When they passed Yugi and Ryou, they were laughing their butts off. Finally, they found one in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She laughed at the story and led them to the bathroom, where Seto cleaned Mokuba off.

"Nii-san," Mokuba said awkwardly, "I think Harry found us."

Harry was, as it turns out, standing in the doorway, looking at them with a bemused expression.

"You got chased by fireworks." He said, "I don't mean to be an arse, but that's hilarious."

"It is." Mokuba said with a shrug.

Seto's cold attitude was back. Every time he was around people he didn't necessarily know or like, it was there.

"What is it you want, Potter?"

"Mrs. Weasley wanted to know where you two were, so... Yeah."

"You're not very good at explaining things." Seto said, standing.

Seto really was quite intimidating when he wanted to be.

"I know." Harry said with a shrug, "While you're here, you should probably get your robes."

"Sure." Seto said, throwing the paper towel out.

"Really." Harry said, "It's necessary. You can't go walking around Hogwarts in tha-"

"I GET IT!"

Harry took a step back.

"Please don't make him mad." Mokuba said, "He's already going crazy not knowing how the company's doing."

Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry I pissed off the incredibly important Seto Kaiba."

Seto walked past him, Mokuba in tow.

Yugi and Ryou were in here.

"Well, Kaiba's tall, with a brown mullet-like- THERE HE IS!"

Seto rolled his eyes.

"You know," Yugi said, "We thought for a minute that you'd disappeared into thin air or something. I've seen people do it here."

The door opened, and a pale-blond-haired kid entered, with his pale-blond-haired mother with him.

His eyes locked on Ryou, who rolled his eyes.

"You don't intimidate me, Malfoy." The white-haired teen said, irritation present in his voice.

"You're hanging out with Potter?" Malfoy spat, "He hangs out with mudbloods, why would a pure-blood ha-"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry spat.

Malfoy's eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing.

His mother stood there awkwardly.

"Come along, Draco. We'll come back when there's not so many people."

Malfoy shot a glare at the group, and followed his mother out of the shop.

A squat witch came into the room, she wore lavender, and had white hair that rivalled Ryou's. Her eyes were a bright blue that was actually quite beautiful, and she smiled at them.

"Hogwarts?" She asked, moving to measure Mokuba.

"Actually," He said, "They're for Seto."

"Really?" The woman asked.

"Transfer." Seto said, and she nodded, moving to measure him. She did the same to Ryou and Yugi.

"I'll be a couple hours." She said, smiling. The five left, and Seto went to find his coffee, which was now cold, much to his dismay.

Ron and Hermione came up.

"I saw Mokuba running. What happened?"

"He got chased by fireworks." Yugi said, smirking.

Ron snorted.

"You guys are so mean!" Mokuba said, though he was smiling.

"Yo, Bakura!" 

**POV Transition: Yami Bakura**

Bakura turned around to face Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Malfoy came up and stared Bakura straight in the face. He did not intimidate him, the twat.

"I'd like to offer you my friendship. A pure-blood can do better than Potter, Weasley and his mudblood girlfriend."

"HEY!" Ron yelled, "Don't you dare call her a mudbloo-"

"Ron, it's okay." Hermione pulled him back from ripping Malfoy's face off.

Bakura's walked straight towards Malfoy, looking him dead in the eye. Malfoy seemed to cringe under his glare.

"You think you're so cool?" Bakura whispered, a couple people on the street stared, "Calling people offensive names because they don't have magical blood? That's racist, Malfoy. And I do not take kindly to things like that."

Malfoy fell over from leaning back, and scrambled to his feet, running off.

Bakura stood straight and smirked to himself.

"I think you actually intimidated Malfoy." Potter said, looking at Bakura in disbelief.

"I tend to have that effect on people."

Mrs. Weasley came up.

"I believe it's time to get your wands, boys." She said, "Good job on Malfoy, Ryou." Mrs. Weasley grinned at him, "The little brat deserved it."

...

Kaiba had never seen a place so dusty.

Ollivander's was very, _very_ dusty, but... There was a cozily cluttered feeling to it.

The Albert-Einstein-haired man popped out from behind the desk.

"Transfers?" He asked.

"Yep." Yugi said.

"You." He pointed to Yugi. "Come 'ere."

Yugi did as he was told, and measuring tapes started flying around him.

"Um," Kaiba said, "Don't we get to choose one?"

Ollivander looked up, and looked at the CEO as if he were crazy.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba blinked.

"See," Harry said, "it's funny because he said the same thing to me when I turned eleven."

"No one asked you." Bakura spat.

"Now.." Ollivander said, that nervous energy around him. He took Yugi's face and tilted it upwards, as if scanning the King of Games.

"Hm..." Ollivander muttered, walking back into his labyrinth of wands, coming out with one, "Maybe this one..."

Yugi took the wand and held it in his hand.

"Go on. Give it a wave."

Yugi flicked it, and a vase exploded in the other corner. Yugi yelped.

"Sorry!"

"That's fine. Perhaps that wasn't the best..."

He wandered back and came back with another.

And another. And another.

And so on.

There were too many to count, but finally, Ollivander came back with one he seemed sure about.

"Hawthorn and unicorn hair."

Yugi took the wand in his hand and flicked it.

Darkness flew into the room, but flew out around the room, up the walls and disappearing into mist.

"Woah." Yugi whispered.

Ollivander looked around.

"Interesting.." He whispered, "Very interesting." His eyes fell on the Millennium Puzzle, "And what is this?"

"Oh, that's the Millennium Puzzle. An ancient Egyptian artifact, worn by a Nameless Pharaoh. Pretty cool."

"Hmm..."

Ollivander took the Puzzle in his hands, to which Yugi tensed, but the wandmaker did not take it off of his neck.

He dropped it back onto Yugi's chest.

"Very dark piece of magic, this thing is." Ollivander said darkly.

"It seems like that," Yugi said, shrugging, "But it's harmless."

The wandmaker looked at the King of Games, pale silver into amethyst.

"You best be right, Mr. Moto. Or we could have a problem on our hands in the form of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry visibly paled beside Kaiba, to which Bakura snorted.

"Alright, you." He pointed to Kaiba, "I won't hurt you, m'boy."

And Kaiba walked up to the wandmaker, to get a wand.

An object that, just 4 weeks ago, he would've considered absolutely ridiculous.


	8. Chapter 8: Powerful Ancient Magic

**Chapter Eight****:**

**Powerful Ancient Magic**

Seto Kaiba was no fool.

He knew that Ollivander was a genius.

It just freaked him out that he could figure you out by taking a couple measurements and going through a couple trial and errors.

So as he stood there, his hands shook.

And Seto Kaiba was _never_ nervous.

The measuring tapes flew around him, and Kaiba forced the nervousness down his throat. He'd be fine.

So why did he feel as though something wasn't right?

The air of this place... It gave him some sort of feeling. Like it was powerful... But how he could feel that was beyond him.

"Hm..." The wandmaker looked the CEO up and down, pale silver eyes running up and down the trench-coat-clad teen.

Ollivander snapped his fingers and turned, striding back into the labyrinth. He came back with a sleek black box, red lettering on the top.

"Ebony and unicorn hair." He said, holding the wand out to Kaiba.

All of the things he'd been taught, all of the things he believed screamed against this motion.

_He's a loony!_ They screamed.

But...

But he'd seen what Yugi had done with that thing. The one he was holding awkwardly, looking very nervous, exactly how he had years ago, when he'd spoken to no one, when he'd had no friends, when he'd been tortured by everyone. He looked out of place and scared.

But, whatever Yugi had done, whatever Ollivander had sensed in that pyramid around his neck, proved that Yugi had potential. It just needed to be tapped into.

Perhaps... Perhaps Kaiba was the same. He'd always thrown away the possible existence of magic, he'd put it down to holographic malfunctions and hallucinations, but... But he'd seen magic, experienced the horror of Dementors, seen a Patronus Charm, tasted- sadly- a language draught, and... He'd seen whatever had happened in Battle City, and whatever had happened, it must've been magical.

Now, he took the wand and held it in his hand, turning it so he was holding the handle.

And he flicked it.

He felt it before he saw it.

He felt something click inside him, like something had been disconnected before. He was thrown into coldness, darkness, but he came back, the darkness flying up the wall like it had with Yugi.

It felt _right_ using this wand. It felt _right_, that coldness, that darkness. Whatever had clicked, it made him feel powerful. It made him feel like everything in the world was right, and nothing was going to change it.

...

"Wow." Kaiba whispered.

Whatever he'd done, it had been more powerful than what the bloody Pharaoh's host had done. That kid had some serious power with Shadow Magic that needed to be taught. He needed to be taught how to control it.

When he'd flicked that wand, the Shadows had swirled up in such power that made Mrs. Weasley scream. They'd flown up the wall when Kaiba had flicked the wand again.

Had he been intending to hurt them with the Shadows?

Hopefully not, because this Thief could not loose his soul to that bloody Priest.

"Damn." Ron whispered.

Kaiba laughed.

"This is wonderful!" He laughed, lightly putting the wand back in the box and stepping beside Mokuba, who was staring at his brother as if he were from Outer Space.

"You." Ollivander said, pointing to Bakura. He switched places with Ryou.

**POV Transition: Ryou Bakura**

Ryou stepped forward, and let the tapes fly around him.

"Hm.."

Ollivander clambered his way through his labyrinth, coming back with a wand.

"Try this one." He said.

Ryou took it, holding it as if it might explode. He didn't want to know what would happen if this one chose him, what the spirit would do with the Shadow Magic that seemed to be triggered with these.

He took a breath and flicked it. A window shattered.

Ryou set it down nicely on the counter.

"No, no..." Ollivander muttered, "That will just not do..."

About 5 wands later, he handed the white-haired teen another wand.

"Acacia and Dragon Heartstring." He said, "A perfect combination of good and evil."

Ryou paled at the mention of that.

"Wh.. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know very well what I mean, Mr. Bakura."

Ryou nodded, taking the beautiful wand out of it's box.

He flicked it, and the Shadows rolled in, crawling their way over counters and books, over shelves and around people.

He flicked the wand again desperately, and the Shadows flew up the wall and disappeared into a black mist.

"That will be 7 Galleons a wand." Mr. Ollivander said after about 3 minutes of silence.

...

Once they were out of the shop, Ron, Hermione and Harry bombarded Yugi, Kaiba and Ryou with questions.

"How did you _do _that?"

"What kind of magic was that, exactly?"

"No normal wizard could do that!"

"Who are you?"

"I told you that they're weird!"

"SHUT UP!" Mrs. Weasley's voice came loud and clear, "We'll question the boys when we get back, meanwhile, you should all pick up your robes."

Into Madame Malkin's, and out, and back to Number Twelve. Once in the door, it started again.

Yugi had voices both inside and outside his head, so sneaked his way up to the drawing room and flopped down on a couch.

"RA DAMN IT ALL!" He groaned.

/You alright?/

/No, Yami. I'm not god damned alright. My head is throbbing from Kaiba's exhibitation of his abilities, and the shouting downstairs. I can't tell them anything, and that makes me uncomfortable. I'm so god damned tired and I had a long day and I just don't know what to DO WITH MY LIFE ANYMORE!/

Yami was silent for a bit.

/Do you want to sleep?/

/Yes./

/Sweet dreams, Hikari./

Yugi somehow drifted off to sleep.

...

_The dream was the same as all the others- Dark and silent._

_The dreamer walked silently through the dark, desolate version of Diagon Ally, hearing nothing._

_And then the screaming began._

_The scene built itself up around him- A battle ground._

_The cloaked, masked figures from Domino- Death Eaters- came at him by by the 100s. They brandished wands, and Yugi raised the one he now owned._

_The Shadows responded, the dark, purpley-black tendrils swirling up, grabbing a-hold of every life force they could find- aside their Master- and destroying it. _

_The Shadows dissipated, thrown away by some sort of spell. The snake-faced man from his dreams threw himself at the King of Games._

"_AVADE KEDAVERA!"_

_The spell hit Yugi- a flash of green light- and he was thrown off of his feet. He hit the ground behind him, and woke up._

...

"Yuuugi..." Hermione sang, poking the ranking Duellist in the shoulder. Yugi clenched the pillow, grumbling under his breath. He then sat up- straight up- and clenched himself, breathing heavily. He ran his fingers through his tri-coloured hair, muttering about snakes and Diagon Ally, "You alright?"

Yugi leaped.

"Oh, Ra.." He breathed, "Hermione. Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been up here a couple hours, you'd better be. I was told to come get you for dinner."

Yugi nodded.

"Food sounds good..."

"But.. I have a question."

The King of Games froze in the middle of a stretch.

"And what might that be?"

"Why do you say 'Ra' instead of 'God'? Wasn't Ra the Egyptian sun god?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, he was. But, uh... I'm kinda obsessed with The Kane Chronicles, and I like the way Rick says 'Ra', or 'Gods' instead of 'God'. Just adds to the level of obsession."

"The Kane Chronicles?" Hermione repeated, "Can't say I've read it."

Yugi shrugged.

"It's not half-bad."

"Come along, Yugi. Food awaits!"

...

**I have no idea if he does that in The Kane Chronicles or not, I just put it there as a cover up.**

**The wands' wood and core I looked up on the wiki, and chose the ones that suited the personalities, as _The wand chooses the wizard._**


	9. Chapter 9: Off to Hoggy-Warty-Hogwarts

**Chapter Nine****:  
Off to Hoggy-Warty-Hogwarts**

The day to leave for Hogwarts was hectic.

The whole house was awoken by the portrait of Mrs. Black, when Mokuba dropped a plate in front of her at 5:30 in the morning.

Later on, a flying trunk hit Ginny as she walked down the stairs, due to Bakura paying the twins to throw it at Yugi, but missed.

They got a yelling at, and then Bakura, who simply stood there, looking up at her, unimpressed.

"What are you, mad?" Fred demanded, "How are you not afraid of her?"

"I never said I was sane." He said, smirk on his face, turning dramatically, swooshing his trench-coat behind him.

"Barmy, that one, I'm tellin' you."

There was robes to find, and wands, and books, and everything, because at some point during the night, Kreacher had gone through everything in every room, to find something of some sort. It was hell.

"This is mine!"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, I'm, like, a foot taller than you."

"..."

"..."

"Point taken."

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, SIRIUS, NO!"

A big black dog had come bounding into the entryway, barking happily.

Harry kneeled down and scratched the dog behind the ears.

"Did..." Yugi said nervously, "Did we miss that there's a dog here?"

"It's Sirius." Harry said, and to their disbelieving looks added, "He's an animagus, a person who can transform into an animal at will. The Transfiguration teacher, McGonagall is one."

"Huh."

At 10, they were out the door and on their way to the King's Cross. But first, they had to take the Underground.

Down under the city. People stared.  
"Is that Seto Kaiba?"

"And Yugi Moto?"

"What about that white-haired kid? R... R... Ryou! Ryou Bakura!"

"Who the hell is Ryou Bakura?"

"He got 8th in Battle City, you twat!"

"Oh, so _that's_ that kid's name!"

Bakura grumbled some profanities in Japanese to those kids under his breath.

Kaiba spotted a pay phone.

"Harry," He said, "Gimme a whatever it costs to use a payphone."

"Why?" Harry asked, fishing the coins out of his pocket.

"I need to make a phone call."

Kaiba took the coins and walked over to the payphone, putting them in, dialling the number.

"Kon'nichiwa...?" A voice muttered sleepily.

It was, like, 1 in the morning over there.

Kaiba switched his brain to full-time Japanese.

"Roland?"

There was the sound of Kaiba's employee falling off of a chair.

"Mr. Kaiba! You're alright! Where... Where are you?"

"London."

"Like, England?"

"That's the one."

"Why?"

"We were attacked by some psychopath named 'Voldemort', and were taken to London for protection. Now we're off to a boarding school in Scotland for necessary safety."

"Why didn't you call earlier?"

"No phones available. Could you hold down the ship whilst I'm away? There's no internet or phone access at the school."

"Of course! Will, uh, Mokuba be attending as well?"

"No. Sadly, he didn't meet the requirements. He'll be staying with some friends of Bakura. Apparently, he's from England. The more ya know."

"Have a good time, sir."

"Thanks, bye."

He hung up the phone, and walked back.

"To King's Cross?" He asked.

"Yep."

...

"You just have to run at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10."

"Excuse me?"

Kaiba raised his eyebrows.

"You'll go right through." Fred assured him.

"Ron, Harry, you first." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry and Ron looked back and forth to make sure no Muggles were looking, and took off straight at the wall.

Kaiba braced himself for the impact, but the wall swallowed the two wizards up.

"What the hell..."

"Go on, Fred, George."

The twins went through the wall also.

"Hermione, Ginny."

There went the girls.

"Yugi, Ryou."  
Kaiba's classmates looked at each other, both pleading the other for help. They stood in front of the wall and squared their shoulders.

Yugi went running first.

He pushed the cart and ran, straight at the wall.

And through it he went.

Bakura did the same.

"Alright, Kaiba." Mrs. Weasley said, "Go on."

Kaiba stood in front of the wall and stared at it.

It was your average wall- bespeckled bricks, a square pole stretching from the floor to the ceiling- but it was obviously enchanted.

He breathed out and squared his shoulders, taking off at a run.

He hit the wall, but did not hit it. He ran through empty darkness for a millisecond, before coming out on the other side.

It was beautiful.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected- An old, gross steam engine that was so dirty you couldn't see inside- but... But this thing was beautiful.

A huge scarlet engine, long, clean cars running along down the track on the platform, the words _The Hogwarts Express_ were written on the side in black lettering.

"Woah." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Mrs. Weasley came up behind him, almost hitting him.

"Sorry!" She yelped.

"That's okay..."

Kaiba pushed the trolly forward, and came onto the platform. The amount of people was overwhelming. Kaiba pushed his way through. A kid who was probably no older than 11 came up.

"Are you Seto Kaiba?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

He dug in his pockets, and held out a pad of stationary.

"Could you sign this?"

"Sure..."

It wasn't like he hadn't been asked for autographs before, but the fact that a little wizard kid was asking for his autograph on a piece of Muggle paper, was a little odd.

Kaiba signed his name like he always did:

SK in swirling letters, set the same was as the KC of the KaibaCorp logo.

"There ya go, kid."

"Thanks!" With that, he scrambled off.

Mrs. Weasley came up behind him.

"I see you're popular with the Muggleborns."

"The Muggle-whatsits?"

"Muggleborns." Mrs. Weasley said, "A magical person born into a non-magical family. Like Hermione."

They came up to the rest of the group, who was waiting for them.

Mrs. Weasley hugged them all, to which Bakura went ridged and promised death on the train afterwards, and Kaiba just sort of took it awkwardly. It had been so long since someone had been so _motherly_ towards him. His own mother had died long ago, and he barely remembered her.

It wasn't like it was bad, it was just... Different.

Onto the train and searching for an apartment. People stared at the 3 Japanese boys.

"Who the hell are they?"

"What's up with that kid's hair?"

"I dunno, but it's cool."

"Are you three idiots? They're Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto and Ryou Bakura! Battle City finalists!"

"What's a 'Battle City'?"

"A Duel Monster's tournament!"

"Dean, keep in mind, not everyone has access to all of the Muggle stuff you do."

The train lurched forward, and Mrs. Weasley waved from the platform. Sirius ran up, barking and running after the train. Some people laughed, and the train was around the corner, off to Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10: Loony Lovegood

**Chapter Nine****:  
Loony Lovegood**

"So..." Harry muttered, "We find a compartment?"

"Actually..." Hermione sounded awkward, "We have to go to the Prefect's car to get our instructions from the Head Boy and Girl..."

"Oh..." Harry sounded disappointed.

"Honestly, if it were up to us, we'd be back here with you. It's a pain, really."

"See ya in a bit, mate." Ron said, and the two of them took off up the train.

"C'mon." Harry said, leading the other boys and Ginny down the train. Finally, they found one that was empty except for one person.

A girl with wavy blond hair, holding a magazine upside-down.

"But there's-"

"Harry," Ginny said, "It's only Loony Lovegood."

"Who?" The four boys said at the same time, causing Yugi and Ryou to snort.

"Her name's Luna, but everyone calls her 'Loony'. She's in my year."

Ginny pushed open the door.

"Hey, Luna."

"Oh!" Said Luna in a dreamy voice, looking up from her magazine, "Ginny! At least I get someone to sit with!"

She grinned, then saw Harry.

"Harry Potter." She said, standing up and walking towards him, "You know, you're actually quite good looking in person." She gave a little chuckle. Harry stared at her, wide eyed, Ryou and Yugi laughing harder now.

"And who are these three? Are they in your year, Harry? I can't say I've seen them before."

"Uh..."

"I'm Seto Kaiba, and those two idiots are Yugi Moto and Ryou Bakura."

Luna nodded.

"Luna Lovegood." She held out a hand, which Kaiba took and shook. Yugi and Ryou stood up straight- Ryou having to throw his hair out of his face- and shook her hand.

"Where are you guys from?" She asked, sitting back down.

"Japan." Yugi said.

She looked to Harry.

"Language Draught?"

"I.. I guess..."

Ryou came up behind Harry.

"Embarrassed, Potter?" He asked, an arrogantly mocking tone in his voice.

"No." He sounded genuine, "I just didn't know."

"Alright." Ryou said, "Keep thinking that." He then patted Harry on the shoulder walking to a seat and promptly sitting down, crossing his arms, and one leg over the other.

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

Harry stared at him for a second.

"Oh, I like this one!" Luna said cheerfully.

The group of people sat down in the car.

"So what's Japan like?" Luna asked, "I've never been, but it seems wonderful!"

"It's quite the place." Yugi said, "Everyone, including myself, is obsessed with Duel Monsters, a strategy trading card game. My best friend, Jounochi, is quite into it, ranking internationally."

"So do you!" Ryou said, "You rank number one!"

Yugi gave an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah.." He said, "But I don't yell it to the entire world, or write it in the sky with fire. _Hey, Yugi Moto's the King of Games! Thought you should know! This only sounds a little arrogant!_"

"King of Games..." Luna repeated, "Oh! My dad told me of a Duel he saw in Japan, between you two, I believe." She said, gesturing between Ryou and Yugi, "Powerful magic, he said. Like nothing he'd ever seen before. Dark stuff."

Ryou's looked horrified.

"What happened, exactly?" Luna asked.

"I..." Ryou muttered, "I, uh, don't exactly remember the duel, or- or the Tournament for that matter..." He gave a nervous chuckle, "I don't have that good of a memory."

Yugi looked at him with perhaps a little pity, then back to Luna.

"It was a simple Duel. But you want to know the magical properties of it?" Luna nodded.

/Help?/

/Of course, Aibou/

**POV Transition: Yami**

Yami took control. Luna seemed to notice the difference and tilted her head slightly.

"The magical properties of the duel were simple." Yami said, and Luna seemed to forget about the change and nodded, straightening her head, "It was simply a battle between two wizards. Cards or not, that's what it was. Naturally, a powerful force would come from it. Not to mention that the Duel Disk was invented by Kaiba, and the holograms set up and made by his company, so, perhaps sub-consciously, Kaiba put magic into the game just with his technology."

"Interesting..." Luna muttered, that dreamy tone still there.

"Very."

...

Kaiba had never liked trains.

They were so slow, and he'd never felt safe travelling over land. Anyone could attack you at any time.

But, perhaps that was him just being paranoid. With all that had went on in the last couple of weeks- Battle City included- he'd become even more so. Everything had just become complicated and sometimes he just wanted to sleep.

At the moment, he was sitting in the compartment, legs crossed, arms crossed, head back, eyes closed, trying to sleep. The others assumed he was, and spoke quietly, thankfully.

His mind kept going back to Mokuba, and how he was doing in London.

Mokuba was so far away, and so almost unreachable that it made Kaiba want to punch something. If something happened to his brother while he was away, the Order would have to deal with him. And an angry Seto Kaiba was not something most people want in their lives.

Ron and Hermione had come back at some point, and were quietly conversing with everyone else.

"What do we have here?"

Malfoy's voice made Kaiba snort as if waking up. He opened his eyes and glared at the blond twat.

"I was sleeping." Kaiba spat.

"No you weren't." Luna said, "I could tell by the way you breathed."

"Well, I was trying to."

"Get out, Malfoy." Potter spat.

"Potter," Malfoy said, "See this badge? That means that I, unlike you, am a Prefect."

"Yeah," Potter said, "But you, unlike me, are a git, so..."

Yugi and Bakura laughed, going "_Ooooooooooh!_".

Malfoy growled.

"You still sound like a dog." Bakura said, causing Malfoy to turn a fabulous shade of purple.

Yugi laughed.

Malfoy's bright blue eyes promised death.

"C'mon, Crabbe, Goyle. These guys aren't worth it."

And so they left.

...

It was dark now, and it bothered Kaiba visibly that he couldn't see much outside. It freaked him out. A lot, actually.

He watched the dully visible horizon for any sign of life.

And then the castle came into view.

A huge, beautiful castle, with turrets and towers and golden light coming from every window.

"Wow..." Kaiba whispered in admiration.

The other Japanese boys came over, and their reactions were the same.

They were at Hogwarts.

"Welcome home."


	11. Chapter 11: The Sorting

**Chapter Eleven****:**

**The Sorting**

Off the train and onto the platform came a sea of students.

"First years! First years this way! Transfers, as well!" Called a loud, female voice.

"Go with Hag... Where's Hagrid? Doesn't matter, go with that lady." Hermione said, as she and the others walked another way.

Kaiba, Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, but walked up to the woman holding the lantern.

"You must be the transfers Dumbledore was telling me about!" She said cheerfully.

"Yep.." Yugi muttered.

"Well, come along! FIRST YEARS! TO THE BOATS!"

The boats didn't have any oars, or a motor, but as soon as everyone was settled, they moved of their own accord, scaring the crap out of Kaiba. He nearly fell into the lake, but Ryou caught him.

"Careful, Priest." He said, smirking down at his classmate. Kaiba growled at him, but allowed him to pull him up.

Across the lake, which was huge and beautiful, up the lawn and just outside the huge oak front doors.

Kaiba, Yugi and Ryou (Especially Kaiba) were giants compared to the first years.

"Excuse me!" Called a tall, grey-haired witch in emerald green, "Here at Hogwarts, there are four houses. Gryffindor, the house of the brave, Ravenclaw, the house of the clever, Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal, and Slytherin, the house of the cunning. While here, your house will be like your family. You will eat with them, room with them, and learn with them. Come along."

She turned and walked into the castle, not checking to see if they followed.

The transfers and first years scrambled into the school after her.

The entrance hall was huge, cathedral-like, and beautiful. Torches sat on the walls and suits of armour nodded to greet them.

The Great Hall- as they would later learn it was called- was even better.

Tall and cathedral-like, as well, but you could not see the ceiling. The ceiling was the sky outside- a blanket of black with a splatter of stars. Candles floated around them, and Ryou reached out to touch one. It floated to the side a bit, before returning to it's original position.

"Wicked.." He breathed.

The emerald-clad witch placed a hat on a stool, which started to sing.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin.

"Tell me I'm going crazy and that hat did not just sing." Kabia whispered, leaning over to Yugi.

"No.." Yugi whispered back, sounding dumb-founded, "It sang.."

The first years dribbled by too fast. The first-year who asked Kaiba for his autograph was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Bakura, Ryou."

...

\

Ryou walked up, heart pounding.

He sat on the stool, clenching it so hard he had white knuckles, and the hat was placed on his head.

_Hmmm..._ Ryou leaped at the unfamiliar voice in his head, _Not a bad mind. And not only one, but _two_._

_((_Just sort the boy. I have nothing to do with him.))

_As you wish. ... Smart, very smart. At the same time, very kind, very loyal. But bravery wins in this situation._

"GRYFFINDOR!" It called aloud. The table on the far left roared, and Ryou assumed that was where he had to go.

"Kaiba, Seto."

...

Kaiba walked up to the stood and sat down, hands shaking.

_Hmm..._ Kaiba jumped, _Not a bad mind. Actually, an amazing mind. Intelligence beyond belief. A thirst to prove yourself, also... You are loyal to those you love... Hm... And brave. Very brave. Like Ms. Granger,_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Kaiba stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting calmly. Just as Bakura's had, his tie turned red and gold, and the Gryffindor emblem on the left side of the chest of his robes.

"Moto, Yugi."

...

Yugi sat down, ready for it.

_Just like your friend: Two minds. _

/Simply sort Yugi. This is not my place to meddle/

_You are just as much a part of him as a leg or an arm, Pharaoh. Though, it is unquestionable where you go._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was taken off his head, and Yugi walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting amongst his new friends. His new family. Perhaps this place wouldn't be so bad, after all.


	12. Chapter 12: The Entrance of the Toad

**Chapter Twelve****:**

**The Entrance of the Toad**

The tall, bearded wizard in the most elaborate chair at the front stood.

"Thank you, Sorting Hat, for that wonderful song. To our new students, welcome! To our old students, welcome back! I would like to point out that the Forbidden Forest is still strictly off-limits to students. Also, that we have some transfers from Japan! Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and Ryou Bakura!" The wizard stayed quiet for a second to let everyone whisper, "NOW!" Everyone shut up, "I'd like to point out two additional changes to staffing this year! Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures whilst Professor Hagrid is away." He gestured to the woman from the boats, "And Professor Umbridge, who will be taking Defence Against the Dark Arts." He then gestured to a toad-like woman in pink, "For Quidditch this year, the-"

The wizard stopped talking an stared at the pink-clad toad. She had stood, and was walking in front of the table.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, for that brilliant speech." She said, voice high, and sugar-like.

The entire Great Hall was staring at her as if she'd killed someone. It seemed she'd broken some sort of unspoken rule.

"She was at my hearing..." Harry whispered, "She works for Fudge."

"It's so good to see your smiling, happy faces looking up at me." No one was smiling. On fact, most looked as if they wanted to kill this bitch here and now, "I know we're going to be the best of friends."

"That's likely." Fred and George muttered.

"The Ministry of Magic," Umbridge went on, "has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress, for the sake of progress, must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, and perfect what must be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be _prohibited_." She gave that stupid little giggle and sat back down.

The entire Great Hall seemed to come out of 'La La Land', as Ryou's mother would've called it, and took their attention back to Dumbledore.

"As I was saying..."

"Who's Fudge?" Yugi whispered to Harry.

"The Minister of Magic." Harry said.

Hermione seemed ruffled.

"But.." Ron whispered, "If she works for Fudge, what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Hermione whispered, "That the Ministry is getting involved at Hogwarts."

...

The food was delicious. It had appeared suddenly on the table, making Kaiba scream and jump. He wasn't used to things just randomly appearing.

It was delicious, none-the-less.

"Hello, Gryffindor!" Said a pearly white man, floating towards them. Kaiba screamed at that, too. The ghost's face fell, "Am I really that scary?"

"No..." Kaiba said, eyes still a little wide, "I've just... Never seen a ghost before." Bakura and Yugi snickered, for some reason.

"What?" Kaiba demanded.

"Never mind." Yugi said.

"Well," The ghost said, "I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"Could, uh, we just call you Sir Nick, or something along those lines?" Bakura asked.

"Sure!" The ghost said, "Most of the time I'm known as Nearly Headless Nick, though."

"Nearly headless?" Kaiba repeated, "How can you be _nearly_ headless?"

"Like this."

The ghost pulled his head to the side, and it popped off, neck and all, aside for about an inch of skin holding it on.

A couple of the first-years went "Eeeeeew!"

"Sweet..." Bakura whispered.

"That's... Interesting..." Yugi muttered, sounding sick to his stomach.

"That's pretty cool, actually." Kaiba said.

"Thank you." Nick said, throwing his head back to where it belonged, "At least _someone_ notices. And Mr. Bakura, also."

Bakura smirked, teeth showing a little. He looked quite creepy when he did that, actually.

"I'd like to welcome you three to Gryffindor, and Hogwarts as well!"

"Thank you, Sir Nick." Bakura said, with a little bow of the head.

"You're welcome." With that, he floated off to speak with the first-years.

"That is by far the coolest thing I have ever seen." Bakura said, pointing his fork at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

...

The prefects took the first-years, and, in the case of Gryffindor, the transfers as well.

Ron's method of calling the first-years?

"Hey! First-years! Uh... MIDJETS!"

"RONALD! You can't call the first-years midgets!"

"Well, they're... They're tiny."

The first-years came up. They, and the transfers, followed Ron and Hermione through the Entrance Hall, and up some stairs. They took a couple of turns in this hallway, and into a tower-like place.

"Ravenclaws, this way!" Said a 5th year Ravenclaw, leading his first-years down one side of the tower.

"Gryffindors, this way!" Hermione said, leading the Gryffindors up some stairs.

"Be careful." Hermione said as they walked, "They like to move."

"What's that supposed t- AH!" Kaiba yelped as the staircase turned. He stumbled and swore in Japanese.

"Be careful." Hermione said again, turning to smirk at the CEO. Kaiba glared at her, and she laughed. Ron grumbled something under his breath, but Hermione didn't seem to notice.

The came to a portrait of a fat lady- Literally called "The Fat Lady"- Hermione began to speak.

"There's a password that only Gryffindors and staff know. At the moment, it's _Mimbulus__Mimbletonia_."

The portrait swung open, revealing a small, circular hole. Hermione and Ron clambered through with ease. The first-years and transfers fallowed.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room," Hermione practically narrated, "The girls' dormitory to the right, boys to the left."

The Common Room had a very cozy feel, with red and gold around the room, a crackling fire, it had a _lived in_ feel to it.

"Be in the Great Hall for breakfast tomorrow morning and get your schedules!" Hermione called, "Off to bed."

Ron led the first-year boys to their dormitories, then the Transfers to a dorm specifically marked "5th Year Transfers".

Ron shrugged.

"Guess you guys are in here."

In they went. Their trunks were in front, all with their initials on them.

"Night." Ron said, raising a hand in farewell, and closed the door.

In about 15 minutes, the three were in bed, at their first night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	13. Chapter 13: The First Day

**Chapter Thirteen****:**

**The First Day**

"UP UP UP!"

Bakura groaned and rolled over.

"No. Bugger off."

"GET THE FUCK UP, YOU LIMEY FRIUT CAKE!"

Bakura yelped, rolling off the bed in surprise as Yugi's voice came right next to his ear.

He stood and glared at the Pharaoh's host.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"Do you want breakfast or not?" Yugi was changing into his uniform.

Kaiba was moving zombie-like.

Pre-Coffee, Mokuba had called it.

"Food is necessary to live," Yugi said, "Do you want to starve all day?"

"No." Bakura started changing, "I don't bloody think so."

"Then get dressed."

Dressed and down into the Great Hall, where Harry, Ron and Hermione were seated.

"Is there coffee?" Kaiba asked, still in Zombie Mode.

"Over there-" But Kaiba was already over there, making some. He put the necessary things into it, and downed it.

He came back, a little less zombie, and sat down. His eyes scanned the table.

"Is that a toast rack?" He asked, leaning over Neville to get some. He bit it, "This is perfect fucking toast." He leaned over Neville once again to grab some more.

"God.." Hermione whispered, "It's like Ron and chicken."

"Chicken is the food of the gods." Ron said.

Bakura snorted.

"I don't believe the gods would eat something like that."

"Why not?" Ron demanded.

"I dunno. Just doesn't seem right."

"How the hell would you know?"

Bakura smirked, letting some teeth show.

"I know many things, Weasley. Many you will never know."

Ron looked relativity confused, and the grey-haired witch came down the table, handing out schedules.

Bakura took his.

"History of Magic.." He read aloud, uninterested.

"Sounds interesting..." Kaiba mused, reading down the page, "Potions... Di.. Divination? What's that?"

"The study of 'reading the future'." Hermione sounded quite annoyed.

"Hermione believes that Trelawny, the teacher, is a fraud." Harry said.

"She is!"

"Hermione, I saw her recite a prophecy."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." Kaiba continued reading, "God. With that toad teaching, I don't think we'll learn much..."

"Why do you say that, Trenchie?" George, -or Fred?- asked, coming up behind them.

'Trenchie' was a nickname they'd adopted for Kaiba due to the boy's apparent fetish for trench-coats.

Kaiba growled at the name.

"Because," He said, "that toad is trying to mess with everyone and everything at this school, in case you haven't noticed. I've read up some recent articles of the Daily Prophet to get some news on this world, and it seems that everyone seems to think Potter and Dumbledore are liars. I won't judge, as I know nothing. But, if that woman works for the Ministry, then she's after stealing Dumbledore's job so the Ministry can, " He raised two fingers and made air quotes, "'fix' the school."

"You are the most observant person I have _ever_ met." Ron said, "Aside Hermione."

"Thank you." Kaiba and Hermione said at the same time.

Kaiba stuffed some toast in his pockets, and they headed off to History of Magic.

...

It seemed no one payed attention in History of Magic. Most fell asleep, or started doodling, or playing Xs and Os, as Harry and Ron were doing.

Kaiba payed attention. It really was quite interesting. The teacher- Who, mind you, was a ghost- introduced himself as Professor Binns, and had then gone on with the lesson.

Now, an hour and 15 minutes later, Bakura was asleep, Harry and Ron were still playing Xs and Os, Hermione was relativity paying attention, and Yugi was muttering to himself, obviously bored out of his mind.

Kaiba payed full attention. Despite his leaning back in the chair, arms and legs crossed, he was doing so.

The bell rang, and most jerked their heads up in surprise, Bakura among them.

"What?" He groaned.

"Come along." Hermione said, standing, "Potions."

...

Potions was held in the dungeons. They gave Yugi the creeps.

They had Potions with the Slytherins. Malfoy shot Bakura a glare, who rolled his eyes.

Snape came down the hallway, and opened the door. Into the classroom, Snape placed Yugi and Ryou together, and said Kaiba could work on his own due to the uneven number of students.

Snape flicked his wand at the board.

"For our first class this year, I will ask of you the simple Confusing Concoction. Begin."

Kaiba got to work, reading out of the text book and following the instructions on the board. In about half an hour, it was dark green and thick. Snape walked by, seemingly unimpressed, before he saw Kaiba's.

He stopped and stared at hit, examining it.

"All of you should perhaps follow Mr. Kaiba's Concoction. Absolutely perfect. Have you brewed potions before, Mr. Kaiba?"

"No, sir. School is just sort of my thing. I learn quickly."

Snape nodded.

Malfoy shot a furious glare in Kaiba's direction, but Kaiba ignored the bastard.

The class was over soon enough.

Lunch.

...

Lunch was uneventful, besides some 3rd year throwing up.

Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The class went in and sat down.

"Put your wands away, please." Umbridge said in that sickeningly sugary tone.

"We're not gonna do magic?" Ron asked.

"You simply need the theory, my dear." Umbridge said, "Goo-"

"Listen here, Toad Face." Kaiba said, causing Umbridge to turn towards him, "We don't simply need 'the theory' to learn something. You need to experience something, to learn it. And I believe we need to defend ourselves due to recent events."

"What on Earth would you need to defend yourselves against, my dear?"

"Oh, I don't know." Harry said, voice heavily dripping with sarcasm, "Maybe, Lord Voldemort."

The reactions were different.

Neville yelped and fell of his chair. Another Gryffindor whimpered, and a couple other simply yelped.

"Mr. Potter," Umbridge said, walking towards The Boy who Lived, "I will not have you feeding this class with _lies_."

"How in the name of Ra do you know they're lies?" Bakura demanded, "He could be back. You'd never know, because you're to busy wanting to shag the Minister, rather then listen to anything anyone has to say!"

"MR. BAKURA!" Umbridge shrieked, "DETENTION!"

Bakura smirked to himself.

Umbridge huffed.

"Now, as I was saying. Good afternoon."

There was some scattered 'good afternoon's.

"No, no no." The toad said, "That will just not do. When I say, 'Good afternoon', you respond with, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." The class chanted monotonly.

"Now," Umbridge said, "Take out your texts and read Chapter One."

"That's bullshit." Kaiba said, loud enough for Umbridge to hear. He didn't give less of a crap what this woman did to him. He took out his book.

"What was that, Mr. Kaiba?"

"I said that this is bullshit!" He called it straight into her face, "You obviously have no idea how to teach."

"_Detention, Mr. Kaiba!_"

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves against him if we don't know how to?" Harry demanded. No one was reading.

"He. Is. Not. BACK!"

"Who killed Cedric, then!?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!" Umbridge shrieked.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered!" Harry shrieked back, "He was murdered by Lord Voldemort! You are all liars! I know what I sa-"

"DETENTION, Mr. Potter!"

She walked around her desk and started to write a note. She sealed it with magic.

"I want the three of you to take this to your Head of House." She said, holding it out to Kaiba, who sat in the front.

"Gladly." The CEO spat.

The three left, Harry leading the way.


	14. Chapter 14 Detention

**Chapter Fourteen****:**

**Detention**

"You called Professor Umbridge a horrible teacher?" McGonagall asked Kaiba, who nodded, "And you said... That she was spending to much time wanting to shag the Minister?" She asked Bakura. It seemed as if she were trying not to laugh. Bakura nodded, "And you called her a liar?" She said to Harry, "Said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yeah..."

"Sit down, boys."

She waved her wand, and two new chairs appeared beside the other.

"Have a biscuit."

"Have a-?" Harry repeated, "What?"

"Well, sit down."

The boys sat down.

"I understand saying what you did." McGonagall said, "In fact, I probably would've said the same thing. Aside Mr. Bakura's comment." Bakura snickered, "However, that does not make it okay."

"But we aren't even learning any-" Kaiba started, before McGonagall cut him off.

"I realize that. But you can't go around screaming that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, or that she just wants to shag the Minister, or that she's a horrible teacher."

Bakura seemed very disgruntled.

"She probably does.." He muttered, looking anywhere but their Head of House.

"What did she give you as punishment?" McGonagall asked.

"Detention." Harry said.

"Then go to that. No need to make her any more angry than she already is.

...

At five, the three Gryffindors were in front of Umbridge's office.

"Come in." Said the 'sugary-sweet' voice of their DADA teacher.

In they went. Kaiba clenched his fists. It was the only thing he could do from gagging.

The place was _pink_.

And not, in any way, was it subtle. She had painted the walls pink, put pink frilly lace all over everything, and creepy, moving kittens all over the walls. It was horrifying.

"Come in." Umbridge said, "Sit."

They sat.

"You three will be writing lines for me tonight." The toad said, placing a quill in front of each of them, "For Mister Potter, _I must not tell lies._ For Mister Bakura, _I must not speak inappropriately. _And for Mister Kaiba, _I will not insult teachers. _All until I say stop."

"Uh," Harry said, "Professor, you haven't given us any ink."

"Oh, you won't be needing any."

Kaiba watched her sit down behind her desk, then put the quill to the paper.

_I will not insult teachers._

He hissed in pain. It felt like something was cutting into his skin on his left hand. He looked over, and his eyes widened.

The line was written _into the back of his hand_. The ink was red...

They were writing with their own _blood_.

"Something wrong?" Umbridge asked in that sugar-like voice.

"Nothing at all, ma'am." Kaiba said, forcing a smile.

Umbridge smiled back.

"Good." She said.

The three wizards looked at each other. An unspoken message passed between them:

_Do not give her the benefit of the doubt._

And so they wrote.

_I will not insult teachers._

_I will not insult teachers._

_I will not insult teachers._

_I will not insult teachers._

Over and over again, Kaiba wrote it. And over and over again, it was scraped into the back of his hand. His blood splattered the page, but he did not stop. He'd dealt with psychopaths before. All you have to do is not pick a fight, and keep them happy.

_I will not insult teachers._

_I will not insult teachers._

_I will not insult teachers._

_I will not insult teachers._

"Alright." Umbridge finally said, at about 7: 30, perhaps. Kaiba had lost track, "You may leave."

As soon as they were out the door, Kaiba noticed the tears pricking at the side of Bakura's eyes.

"I think I'm gonna go wash the blood off.." He muttered, walking off.

**POV Transition: Yami Bakura**

_Time to play a Shadoooow Gaaame!_ Bakura sang mentally, turning into the bathroom. He'd seen Malfoy come in here, and knew that the kid would raise his wand to him. A Shadow Game was just what that kid needed.

He'd thrown Ryou back into his Soul Room and barricaded the door. That kid wasn't getting out until Bakura said he could.

Bakura casually started to wash his hand off.

"Hey, Bakura." It was Malfoy.

"What is it you want this time?" Bakura asked, a hint of a threat in his voice, not turning around to face his 'attacker'.

"What are you doing out so late?"

"First off, it's, what? 7: 30? Second," He gave a little chuckle, which broke out into psychotic laughter. He turned around to face the pale-blond-haired wizard, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SHADOW GAME!"

Bakura thrust his hand forward, and the Shadows obeyed. They crawled over everything, over stalls and sinks and the floor. They swirled around the two until they were within the Shadow Realm.

Malfoy stared around, confused, horrified.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He demanded.

"I challenged you, Malfoy. To a Shadow Game. One wins, one looses. But do you know what happens to the loser?"

Bakura's dark brown eyes looked directly into Malfoy's bright blue ones.

"What?" The Slytherin asked quietly.

"The looser looses their soul!"


	15. Chapter 15: A Shadow Game

**Chapter Fifteen****:**

**A Shadow Game**

**and it's Consequences**

Bakura broke out into the psychopathic laughter again.

All Malfoy could do was watch. The transfer looked him directly in the eyes. He was intimidating. He was a psycho!

The place he'd brought them, or whatever he'd brought to them, was horrifying. It was dark, blacky-purple. The air was thick and thin at the same time, making it extremely difficult to breath. If Malfoy looked down, he 'd see the place go on forever, but he could still feel the floor beneath his feet.

"Now," Bakura said, "Here are the rules for this particular Shadow Game. You must give your most worldly possession, by your own free will or not. May I remind you, the Shadow punish those who do not follow the rules." His eyes seemed to flash black for a second, "The only rule? Don't move to grab it."

Bakura reached under his shirt, pulling out a beautiful golden pendant- a ring with a triangle inside it, and an eyeball inside that. There were 5 spines on the side.

Out of his pocket, Malfoy's wand flew.

"MY WAND!" He yelled, moving to grab it.

The Shadows started pulsing.

Bakura's eyes were the colour of them.

"You broke the rules, Draco Malfoy." He said, voice full of ancient power, "Therefor, you loose!"

He started to laugh. A horrifying, nothing-short-of-psychopath laugh.

The darkness swirled up around Bakura. Still laughing, he thrust his hand towards Malfoy.

"PENALTY GAME!" He shouted.

**POV Transition: Crabbe and Goyle**

Crabbe and Goyle tried to push through the dark cloud that had encased their friend and enemy.

Then the screaming began.

The shadows swirled in on themselves, hitting Malfoy directly in the face. He fell backwards, hitting the ground, hard. He did not move, aside from breathing.

Bakura laughed.

"Do not break the rules again, Draco Malfoy!" He shouted, "For you now know the consequences!"

He cackled, disappearing into nothingness.

The two Slytherins shook Malfoy.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, are you alright?"

Crabbe flipped him over.

For a second, they thought he was dead.

He lay there, mouth lolling, hair dishevelled, body cold. But he was breathing.

His eyes were the same pale blue, only his pupils had disappeared. He was empty.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Crabbe shouted, looking around for Bakura, hoping for that laughter, for an explanation.

_Do not break the rules again, Draco Malfoy! For you now know the consequences!_

What did that _mean_?

Goyle shook their friend.

"Let's take 'im to Madame Pomfrey." He said, desperation in his voice.

They picked up their friend and made their way to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey looked up, to see the two boys, one with Malfoy over his shoulder.

"What has Mr. Malfoy gotten himself into now?"

"I-I-We-We don't know, ma'am." Crabbe stuttered, "We went into the bathroom, because Malfoy wanted a chance to get Bakura into trouble."

"And then..." Goyle said quietly, "Then Bakura challenged him to a... What'd he call it? Shadow Game. This.. This darkness came around them and we couldn't get in, and then it was hitting Malfoy in the face, and he hit the ground like this."

Madame Pomfrey took Malfoy and lied him on a bed, looking him over. She moved around him, checking his eyes and all. Then she froze.

"I..." She said, "I'm afraid that your friend Mr. Malfoy has had his soul taken."

...

Bakura came into the Gryffindor Common Room very calmly. In fact, there was an accomplished air about him.

Yami knew what he'd done.

He had him against the wall and was screaming at him in Japanese.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?"

"Relax, Pharaoh. I gave Malfoy what he deserved."

The colour drained from Yami's face.

"YOU DID WHAT!? BAKURA, YOU CAN'T GO AROUND TAKING RANDOM PEOPLE'S SOULS, WHETHER THEY DESERVE IT OR NOT! GOD _DAMN_ IT!"

Yami had then went into a rant in rapid-fire Japanese, to which Bakura had stood there calmly, uninterested.

"Keep your Puzzle on, Pharaoh. I can give it back."

"You'd better."

With that, Yami huffed, and stormed back to the others, plopping down in a chair.

...

News of what Bakura had done shot through the school fast, even for Hogwarts.

But when Ryou came down to breakfast the next day, people scooted away from him, or glared at him, or something of the sorts.

In Charms, a Ravenclaw came up to him.

"How could you?" She whispered, "He may have been Malfoy, but no one deserves that."

"Wha- What did I do?"

"Working, please, Mr. Bakura, Ms. Patil!" Flitwick called from the front.

"You took his soul."

The colour drained from Ryou's face. His heart sped up. He was on his feet and out the door in seconds.

"Mr. Bakura! Come back here!"

But Ryou was running down the hallway. He went into the first bathroom he saw and threw off the jacket-like robes, so he was but in his pants, top and vest. He stood over the sink.

"You promised..." He whispered.

((And you thought I would keep it? Really, Yanushi, you are_ way _to trustworthy))

The spirit's casual tone made it worse.

He stood over the sink and shook, wanting to cry, but his body did not let him.

"How _could_ you?" Ryou whispered, "He may have been Malfoy, but he was still a _person_. You sick, sick, sick _bastard_!"

"Who ya talkin' to?" Came the voice of a girl, causing Ryou to go ridged.

"Is this the girl's lavatory? I'm sorry.."

"Oh, that's okay. No one comes in here anyways. About three years ago, there were two boys that came in here."

Ryou looked around at the girl, and nearly had a heart attack.

She was a _ghost_.

"Moaning Myrtle, they call me." She said, "I live in the toilet,"

"Oh..."

"It's quite a clean toilet, don't you worry. No one uses them anyways. So who were you talking to?"

"Uh... I was talking to myself." Technically, not a lie.

"It sounded like you were talking to someone else."

"What if I was?"

"Were you?"

"Yes.."

"Whom?"

Ryou tried to think of a way to explain the evil spirit that lived inside his golden ring.

When you put it like that, it sounds like it was made up on the spot.

"Someone who no one else can see. He lives within me, and only comes out when he wants to hurt someone, or he's bored out of his mind."

She blinked.

"Ooooooh, is he a ghooost?"

"I wouldn't classify him as a ghost. Perhaps spirit...?"

"Oh yes. Is he the one that caused poor Mr. Malfoy to loose his soul? Because you seemed pretty upset about that, and you're a Gryffindor!"

"I... Yeah. He did."

((Oh, little Yanushi, you will never beat me in a battle of wills. You won't beat me at anything. So don't think you will.))

He then gave that creepy psycho laughter.

Ryou paled at what he'd said, and picked up his robes off the floor, and threw them back on.

"Perhaps you should get to class?" Myrtle asked.

"Not... Not around people he could hurt. I'm going to wait until the bell, and go up to the Tower."

"Alright. I like you. You're nice."

"Thank you. As are you."

The ghost have a high-pitched "WEEEEE!" and disappeared down a toilet.

...

**This one's longer than the last. shields self against angry readers for the shortness of the last one* SAWWY! **


	16. Chapter 16: The Consequences

**Chapter Sixteen****:  
The Consequences**

Ryou did not leave the dormitory for 2 days. Didn't even go to detention.

He sat in there, huddled in the blankets, shaking, or muttering to himself. He would not come out for anything, so Yugi and Kaiba had to bring him food.

Yugi had had enough of Ryou's beating down of himself just after breakfast on Wednesday.

He'd come into the room and sad down on his bed, facing his friend.

"Ryou," He said, using his first name, "You need to stop beating yourself down like this. You know just as well as anyone that it wasn't you."

"But... It was my body that did it..."

"It wasn't _you_. It was Bakura. That sick bastard has done some horrible things, but you need to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't you, and you know it."

Ryou took a breath.

"I.. Guess..."

"Now get dressed and come to Divination. We'll be a little late, but that doesn't really matter."

Ryou huffed, and sat up.

"Fine."

He looked like a girl that had just gone through a vicious break up and had locked themselves in their room with 3 buckets of Ice Cream of Tears.

His eyes were red from crying, and his hair was messier than usual. He stunk, to be honest.

"Woah.." Yugi gagged, waving his hand in front of his face.

He stood and crossed the room, opening Kaiba's trunk. He pulled out cologne.

"He has the expensive stuff." Yugi said, "Stand."

Ryou did as he was told, and Yugi proceeded to spray the stuff all over his friend, literally. He went around and around, and up and down.

"You smell a little better now."

Yugi put the cologne back where it came from, and ordered Ryou to get dressed and at least smooth out his hair.

About 5 minutes later, they were out of the dormitory, through the portrait hole, and up to Divination.

...

The entire class turned and stared as Yugi and Bakura came in through the trap door.

"Mr. Moto and Bakura." Trelawny said, "Mind telling me why you were late?"

"I had to get him out of bed after breakfast." Yugi said, "Make him look and smell decent."

"Alright. Get to work boys."

On Monday, she'd grouped the three transfers together, though, she'd spent that entire class ranting about various students' supposed death. Now they did work.

"What are we doing?" Yugi asked.

"Well," Kaiba said, "We're 'working back to teabags as a review'."

"Oookay..."

"Oh, I know how to do this!" Ryou said, suddenly happy, "I dabbled in Divination a while ago, before I came to Domino High, just for fun. I was quite good at it."

He grabbed Kaiba's cup, and looked into it.

"Oh..." He whispered, "A cross, falcon and skull..."

"What does that mean?" Kaiba asked.

Trelawny came up behind them.

"A cross is trials and suffering, a falcon is a deadly enemy, and a skull is danger in your path... So, as far as I can tell, you'll have trials and suffering from a deadly enemy, due to danger in your path." Kaiba paled, "I could be wrong, Divination is a little imprecise, though not entirely wrong, I should add."

"I'm impressed, Mr. Bakura." Trelawny said. The entire class was watching them, "Do you possess the Inner Eye?"

"Not as far as I know. But, as I said before, I dabbled in Divination when I first came to Japan."

"Amazing." Trelawny said, grinning. She looked like some sort of horrifying fly with those huge glasses and her expression.

The rest of the class was uneventful.

...

The Ravenclaw, Ms. Patil, as Flitwick had referred to her as, was still a bitch to Ryou. She looked at him with extreme distaste when the Gryffindors entered the room.

"Mr. Bakura," McGonagall said, "Good to see you're feeling well today."

Ryou nodded.

"Yep."

They attempted to turn a hedgehog into a pincushion as a review, which both Hermione and Kaiba did very well.

"I think it still has spines..." Yugi muttered, looking his over.

During lunch, the Ravenclaw, Ms. Patil, came up to Ryou.

"I know you weren't sick." She spat, "Feeling remorse, Bakura?"

"Lay off." Yugi spat, eyes narrowed, "It wasn't him."

Patil crossed her arms.

"How do you know that?" She demanded, "He could very well be lying to you."

"You listen to me," Kaiba demanded, coming right up to her. He was a giant compared to her, "Bakura may be a little odd, but he would _never_ hurt someone like that. Ever."

Patil rolled her eyes and walked towards her table.

"Thanks, guys.." Ryou said quietly.

((I don't like her.))

(No. Not again. I refuse.)

((Who's gonna stop me?))

Ryou stopped walking for a second. Bakura laughed to that.

((I'm joking, you spineless twat))

Ryou nodded and sat down at the table.

"Is my sister giving you a hard time?" Asked Pavarti.

"Your-" Ryou didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before. They were like twins. Maybe they were, "It's fine."

"My sister likes to believe in everything she hears both in the media and gossip. She doesn't believe Harry. I do. And I believe you didn't do it, Ryou. You seem to nice a person to do something so vile."

"Thank you." Ryou said, extremely grateful.

"Welcome." She went over to sit with Lavender.

...

When his host refused to go to detention, for a fear of what he would do, Bakura took control, shoved Ryou into his Soul Room, and went to detention for him.

They wrote lines again.

_I must not speak inappropriately._

_I must not speak inappropriately._

_I must not speak inappropriately._

_I must not speak inappropriately._

Over and over again, it was cut into their right hand. Blood splattered the page. None of the three wizards stopped writing until they were told.

Bakura pretended to have a hard time getting his robes out of a crease in the chair.

"Professor," He said, "Do you like games?"

"Games." Umbridge repeated, "Why would you ask such a silly question?"

Bakura looked up at her.

"Because I believe now's a good time as any to play one."

**POV Transition: Dolores Umbridge**

Umbridge stared into her student's eyes- red, like dried blood. He seemed arrogant, and more psychotic than usual. He wasn't even in the first place, he just had a big mouth. But his weird magic made her think he was some sort of half-breed, or something.

He started laughing, bent over. He stood straight, and looked directly at her, still laughing.

He thrust his hand forward.

Darkness spread around them, thick and cold. Umbridge stared, horrified as the 15 year old boy produced horrifying dark magic with a thrust of his hand and the yelling of some words. Not even a wand.

He chuckled.

"What... What did you do!?" She abandoned the sugary-sweet voice, taking on a horrified, hysteric tone.

"A Yami no Game." He said, laughter and entertainment visible on his face, "You know what happens to the loser of this game, oh sweet Toad Face?"

"What?"

"The looser LOOSES THEIR SOUL!"

He laughed like a madman, as he obviously was.

"You're... YOU'RE A PSYCHOPATH!"

"And you aren't?" He asked, fair eyebrows raised, "Making students write in their own blood? I bet you'd even do it to first years. I do many things, but writing in your own blood? No. Maybe someone else's..." He got a dreamy look and fantasized about it.

He looked back at her.

"The rules for this particular Game?" He asked, dried-blood eyes glinting with malice, "Simple. A duel."

He threw some trading cards towards her.

"Wha.. What's this?"

"A game first played by Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs and their High Court, and might I add, a very attractive thief, known as Shadow Games. It has been transferred into a hopefully harmless card game, though, it is not. The magic remains within the cards, and I intend to use it against you."

"Who says you can use it!?" Umbridge demanded, "You are a mere child from Japan!"

"That's where you're wrong, Toad Queen." He started laughing, "I am the spirit of the Thief King Bakura, who takes residence in Ryou Bakura's body! I will take my revenge on the Pharaoh for what he did to me! But, to do that, you need to be out of the way."

Umbridge stared at the self-proclaimed "Thief King". He was not the scared child who had sat upon the stool on the first night of term, who had sat there white-knuckled, ultimately horrified.

No.

He was a psychopath who seemed to take joy in taking the souls of others.

"Pick up the cards." He snarled. Umbridge did as she was told, picking them up.

A strange lay out, defence points and attack points, the name of the card, some orange, some purpley-pink, some dark teal, a beautiful picture of the card, and a certain amount of stars.

"Alright." Bakura said. A table appeared between them. He walked up to it calmly, placing the deck in the right corner, "We each draw 5 cards to begin with."

Umbridge did as she was told.

"We'll go for 1000 life points, because I am not taking an hour to defeat you. At least, that's what it is with professional duellists."

Umbridge shook.

"As I challenged you, you go first, dear toad."

Umbridge stared at the cards in her hand.

500 Attack Points, 2000 Defense. That ought ta do it.

"I play Earthbound Spirit." She said, placing the card down.

"Attack or Defence?" Bakura asked, sitting there calmly.

"Defence."

Bakura smirked.

The monster exploded into existence, pulling itself out of the table. Umbridge could only stare.

"I play The Portrait's Secret in Attack Mode, and attack your monster."

The Portrait swirled into existence, and attacked Umbridge's monster.

"Because your monster was in Defence, you take all the damage of the attack!"

Bakura started cackling as the darkness pulsed.

"PENALT-"

He stopped and stumbled to the side.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" The words were out of his mouth, but they were not his words, that was obvious, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!"

He gritted his teeth and made a growling sound as he attempted to stand.

"You... You will.." He seemed to be struggling to speak.

"I.. I WON'T!"

A light under his uniform glowed- in the shape of a ring. The darkness dissipated, the table disappeared, and Bakura collapsed.


	17. Chapter 17: The Aftermath

**Chapter Seventeen****:**

**The Aftermath**

Ryou's eyes snapped open, his chest heaving. He was in control... Bakura was silent...

In fact.. Bakura wasn't really present. At least, his presence wasn't very strong.

Ryou looked left and right.

He was in a long room, with white-sheeted beds along the walls, and a couple candles here and there, so it was not pitch black, probably.

Some sort of hospital...

The hospital wing. Harry had spoken of it when explaining Quidditch to himself, Yugi and Kaiba during the summer.

_Someone usually ends up in the hospital wing, but other than that, it's pretty fun._

Quidditch did not seem fun to Ryou. It seemed suicidal.

Then his eyes fell on Malfoy.

He was lying there, on the bed, the thin covers over him. His eyes were open and he stared up at the ceiling, empty.

Ryou knew from experience that his eyes were pupil-less...

He choked a sob at looking at him, then burst into tears.

How... _How could someone do something so __**vile**__?_ It was disgusting, and it was horrible, and it was his, Ryou's, body that had done it.

And it had almost been done to Umbridge.

Ryou, as any sane student in this castle, hated Umbridge already. But no one- _No one_- deserves something like that.

Ryou sniffled and threw his long hair out of his face, but put it back in his hand and cried some more.

"Mr. Bakura? Are you alright?" A woman was coming towards him. He knew it was probably the nurse- Madame Pomfrey.

"N-no.." Ryou sniffled and rubbed his arm on his nose, "I can't stand seeing Malfoy like that... He's done that to too many p-people... Too many friends... I can't..."

He threw his head back and sobbed. It was a roar like thunder.

"I WILL NOT HAVE THAT BOY WITHIN MY CLASSROOM, WITHIN MY OFFICE, WITHIN 35 METRES OF ME, _DO YOU UNDERSTAND, HEADMASTER_!?" Shrieked the voice of Dolores Umbridge, which made Ryou try to calm down a bit.

"I understand, Dolores." Came the voice of Professor Dumbledore. He and Umbridge were striding down the ward, "Poppy, Dolores, if I may have a word with Mr. Bakura."

"Of course, Headmaster." Madame Pomfrey said, taking Umbridge by the arm and leading her out of the ward.

Bakura stared, eyes red, puffy and watering at his Headmaster for the first time.

He was a handsome man, really. A long white beard, and hair. He wore light blue robes, and half-moon glasses. His eyes were quite pretty, and intimidating at the same time. They seemed to look right through you.

"I have one question for you, Ryou." Dumbledore said, "Why, exactly, did you atta-"

"I swear to Ra, it wasn't me."

Dumbledore looked at him for a long time.

"Then who was it?"

Ryou took a deep breath, and took out the Ring from under his robes. Dumbledore stared at it.

"The Millennium Ring," Ryou said, "A powerful Ancient Egyptian artifact, worn by a Priest, and a thief. The same thief who's spirit is sealed within it. The same spirit who lives within my body."

Dumbledore watched and listened.

"Bakura, he calls himself. The Thief King Bakura. Ever since I got the ring when I was 7, I have memory lapses. And in every one of those memory lapses, one of my friends fell unconscious, and one of those friends never woke up..." Ryou sniffled a little bit, "I had to go to 8 different high schools, just high schools, because of the things Bakura did. He took their souls, Headmaster, and he never gave them back. They're probably still lying there... Empty..." Ryou fought the urge to burst into tears again, "I... I can't take the ring off, because if someone unworthy puts it on... Their soul will burn, fire will spew from their eyes and mouth, and they'll die from the inside out..."

Dumbledore stared at him, thinking there was more to it. When he noticed there was nothing more Ryou could say he took a breath.

"Ryou, if I may, might I ask where you got such an object?"

"My father found it for me in Egypt. He didn't know what it is. He couldn't 'ave."

"What does it do, precisely?"

"It leads you to what you want, and powerful magical places. Along with control of the Shadows."

((DO NOT TELL HIM ANYTHING!))

Ryou leaped and screamed at the sound of the spirit's voice in his head.

((You fucking listen to me, Yanushi. You are not to tell this man anything. _Anything._ Because if you do... Perhaps Ms. Granger or Ms. Loovegood will suddenly fall unconscious. And never wake up.)) He whispered the last sentence.

Ryou pulled the covers up over his legs.

"Please no..." He whispered.

((Then I suggest,)) Bakura's voice was dark, heavy, and deadly, ((That you say nothing about the Shadows, or what I can do. You will say nothing. You will say that you have no idea what you're talking about, just that you were told of it. Or someone else might end up like Mr. Malfoy over there.))

Ryou was shaking, and Dumbledore was looking at him with concern.

"O-okay..."

Ryou looked up at his Headmaster.

"I... I don't kn-know what the Shadows a-are exactly..." His voice was shaky and slightly quieter than usual, "I was just told of them... A powerful force... I know nothing else..."

"I know that's not true."

"I CAN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING, HEADMASTER!" Ryou was shouting, sounding hysterical to himself, "HE'LL DO IT AGAIN! HE'LL DO IT TO SOMEONE ELSE! AND I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

The spirit never threatened anything against Ryou, because Ryou was "annoyingly selfless". He only threatened those around him. He threatened the loss of souls, and trips to the Shadow Realm. He threatened things worse than death.

**POV Transition: Albus Dumbledore**

Dumbledore stared at his student.

He seemed utterly horrified of this spirit.

Who had he been when he was alive? "The Thief King"? That didn't ring any bells.

The poor kid.

"Do.. Do you think I'm crazy..?" He asked quietly, "Most do..."

"I do not think you're crazy, Mr. Bakura." Dumbledore said matter-of-factually, "In fact, I believe you."

Ryou looked straight at him.

"You... Do?"

"Yes, Ryou, I do. There was something odd about you, and the Order informed me. They had to live with you for a month, I remind you." Dumbledore's face took on a serious expression, "May I put it within your mind, that Lord Voldemort may be after this Ring. Are there others like it?"

"Well, yeah..." He winced, "Uh... There's seven... The Ring, The Rod, The Puzzle, which Yugi has, The Necklace, the Scales and the Key. All have their own effect, and choose their master, as your wands do. Amazing magic. Terrible... But amazing."

"And do you believe that they are powerful enough for Voldemort to go after them?"

"That's probably why he attacked us in the first place. Kaiba doesn't have an Item, but he probably could use one. And Shadow Magic, too."

He winced.

"Sorry..." He whispered, "But... He's going to find out eventually... Well, he'd probably question Yugi. Do you want the Pharaoh to be the one to tell him? The Pharaoh doesn't even remember an-"

He winced and sat there for a second.

As he sat there, his form changed.

He got taller, his face got more angular. Crueler, perhaps. His hair stood on end, two spikes coming up like bat-wings.

He turned to face the Headmaster, dark brown eyes looking him up and down.

Except they weren't brown.

They were dark red, and Dumbledore was inexplicably reminded of blood splattering on sand, and he cringed.

Ryou chuckled.

Except Dumbledore knew he wasn't Ryou.

He was Bakura, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring.

"Nice to meet you, Professor. Except I could actually kinda care less." He looked the old man over once again, "You want to know about Shadow Magic?"

Dumbledore gave a slow nod, freaked out by the fact that he was an entirely different person, now.

"Alright. A powerful force, Shadow Magic is. It can take the soul of a person, as is so perfectly being exhibited by Mr. Malfoy over there." Malfoy made no response, and Bakura chuckled, "But it can also create games. Games were the loser is punished, as are rule breakers. In Ancient Egypt, when I was alive, the Pharaoh and his High Court played Shadow Games with the monsters that appear on Duel Monsters cards. Pegasus based the game off of hieroglyphics he found whilst on an expedition. The Shadow Games were dangerous. One would summon a monster, which would be linked to their souls. When you lost, you lost your soul." Amusement and reminiscent sparkled in the thief's eyes, "Powerful, dark stuff. But very, very useful."

Dumbledore stared at the thief for a while, who sat there, staring back, a smirk on his lips.

"So... These Shadow Games... They were played in Egypt."

"Yep."

"By the Pharaoh."

"Yes."

"And is the Pharaoh still around these days? As a ghost, perhaps?"

"No, no. The Pharaoh is inside the Millennium Puzzle, and shares a body with the King of Games, and our fellow Gryffindor, Yugi Moto."

**I don't like this one as much... But Dumbledore needed to find out somehow... Eh**


	18. Chapter 18: Filler

**Chapter Eighteen****:**

**Filler**

Keeping his promise, Dumbledore banned Ryou from DADA, being in detention with Umbridge, and being within 35 metres of the toad.

((You know, you go on about how that was a horrible thing to do, but I got us out of class with that to-))

(It was a horrid, vile thing to do, and you bloody know it.)

((You are so boring, Yanushi. You need to lighten up.))

(I will not. After what you did, you're lucky I haven't-)

((You haven't _what_? What power do you have against me, you spineless little twat? You couldn't beat me in a game of chequers, let alone fight against me. It'd be like killing yourself! I am your own wide-awake nightmare, Yanushi! You can't get rid of me as long as you wear that ring, and you know why you can't take it off.))

Bakura threw the image at him again, the image of that poor man burning, fire shooting from his mouth and eyes, burning from the inside-out until he was nothing.

Bakura cackled with laughter, and the ringing bell shook Ryou from his whimpering against the wall.

...

Detention with Umbridge was weeks behind them, and it was the last week of September. Yugi was really starting to like this place, with the ghosts, and the people (most of them), the teachers, the lessons. It really was a wonderful place.

In their Double Potions lesson on Monday, Yugi was called to the Headmaster's office.

His supportive friends said, very loudly mind you,

"I wonder if he found the body!"

"He didn't find the body, you idiot! We fed it to the owls!"

"How would they devourer the whole carcass?"

"..."

"..."

"Because, shut up."

"SO HELPFUL!" Yugi shouted across the room, as he left. He was lead by McGonagall, who took him as far as the hallway for her classroom, before handing Yugi over to Sir Nick.

"What'd ya do?" Nick asked.

"I didn't do anything. If anything, Ryou did something."

"Ryou seems like a nice kid. I find it hard to believe he attacked Malfoy and Umbridge."

"He didn't. He would never ever do something like that."

"You're very loyal to your friends, Yugi. That's a good thing to be."

They came to a griffin door.

"Ahehe. It's a GRIFFIN DOOR!" Yugi started sniggering, "Get it?"

"I got it."

_/And this, Yami, is how you lose friends./_

_/I don't get it./_

_/It's a Tumblr thing./_

_/What in Ra's name is a 'Tumbler'/_

_/Someday, you will actually pay attention when I'm on the Internet. And it will scar you for life./_

The ghost gave the password, and it moved like an escalator.

"Go on." Nick said, leaving Yugi to his own devices.

Up the escalator, and onto a small little landing with a single door.

Yugi stood there for a second awkwardly, then knocked.

"Come in." Came Dumbledore's voice.

Yugi did just that.

"Sit down." Dumbledore said.

Yugi walked across the large amount of space in between the door and the chair in his circular office, and sat down.

"What did I-"

"You did not do anything, Yugi." Dumbledore spoke calmly, "I'd simply like to know about that pendant."

"My Puzzle?" Yugi held it in his hands, "It's nothing special, really, Just a puzzle I put toge-"

"I know very well that it is not."

Yugi froze.

"I know that it hosts the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh."

"Who told you that?" Yugi whispered.

"The spirit of the Millennium Ring."

/I swear to Ra, the next time I see that bloody thief, I'm going to gorge his eyeballs out with a spoon!/

/Don't you think that's just a little harsh?/

Yami sighed.

/I guess.../

"Bakura told you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, he did." Dumbledore answered.

"What else did he tell you?"

"He told me of Shadow Games."

/Let me question him, now./

/That might be a good idea./

**POV Transition: Albus Dumbledore**

Yugi's from changed. He got taller, his face more angular. He crossed one leg over the other and shifted a little.

"You are the spirit of the Pharaoh?"

The Pharaoh nodded.

"Yes. I was given the name Yami, though, I believe that is not my name."

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"That I do not know. My memory only goes as far back as the maddening silence before Yugi finished the Puzzle."

Dumbledore nodded.

"What is it Bakura told you of Shadow Games?" Yami asked.

"He told me that they were dark and powerful, powerful enough to take souls."

"That's true. I can only hope that wretched thief did not tell you lies."

"As can I."

**A Week Later**

No one expected the owl to drop a letter in front of Kaiba.

Kaiba picked it up slowly, and read the return address. A smile broke across his face.

"It's from Mokuba." He said, opening it. It was written in Japanese, but that was no problem.

_Kon'nichiwa, Nii-san!_

_How are you doing? I'm doing great. Sirius is going a little crazy being cooped up in here all the time. Wouldn't you?_

_He told me about Hogwarts, and the Houses, and I personally think you'd be in Ravenclaw, though I wouldn't rule out Gryffindor._

_I haven't made that portrait scream in days! I'm pretty proud of myself._

_Scratch that. It's screaming._

_But, tell me how you're doing! It's so weird not having you around all the time to talk to. Sirius is a wonderful conversation partner, though. He has so many cool stories of when he was at school! Like, apparently this one time he sent a Howler -a letter that can yell and talk, usually used for yelling at your school-bound children- to Remus, and had it scream "I WANT TO TOUCH YOUR SWEET BUTT!" and then explode into flames._

_He's a very entertaining man._

_I wish I could be there with you, but, sadly, I can't._

_I hope you're having a good time!_

_-Mokuba_

Kaiba smiled again. He'd laughed aloud at the 'I WANT TO TOUCH YOUR SWEET BUTT!' which had made some Ravenclaws turn around in surprise.

"You smiling," Ron said, pointing his fork at his fellow Gryffindor, "is the scariest thing I have ever seen."

**Just some filler. I wanted to get to the DA, but this was a good place to cut it off. It'll come next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: The DA

**Chapter Nineteen****:**

**The DA**

It was night. It was dark. And a lone figure slinked through the castle, entirely undetected.

Of course he was unnoticed. He had Shadow Magic to thank for that.

The only reason he was doing this was because even watching Malfoy's cronies wander around aimlessly, not knowing what to do with anything, had gotten boring.

Plus, it would be entertaining to see Malfoy splutter and scream when he was brought back from the Shadow Realm.

He chuckled at the thought, and slunk his way into the Hospital Wing.

He stood over Malfoy's body- the blond hair slightly ruffled, face pale, unknowing, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling, pupil-less, his being elsewhere.

He reached into the Shadows and pulled the soul. It was a dirty thing, corrupted by a childhood filled with lies, racism, classism, and other things that were not the nicest.

Bakura had delt with these things in Egypt, classism especially. Everyone below the nobles, commoners, perhaps, were nothing. Stupid, uneducated, dirty being who were not worthy of the Pharaoh's court.

Bakura scoffed at the memory and placed Malfoy's soul upon his body, through the chest.

Malfoy's pupils faded back into place, and Bakura leaned against the wall for the show.

Malfoy sat straight up, screaming and gasping, clutching himself. Once he realized where he was he started shaking and _crying_. It was an amusing sight to see.

Bakura himself had been to the Shadow Realm before. It was not a fun place. Torture like you'd never imagine.

But it was not him that had been there.

It was Malfoy.

The little twat deserved it more than anyone else in this castle- aside Umbridge and the Pharaoh, of course.

"Oh, Malfoy."

Madame Pomfrey came over, holding Malfoy's shaking shoulders.

Malfoy didn't even try to push her off.

Bakura didn't laugh, of course. A sound that loud would be heard.

"It was so dark..." Malfoy whispered, "Screams... I couldn't get out... There was this... This _laughter_... It kept laughing and I couldn't stop it... It was laughing at me... My weakness..."

"You are not weak, Draco." Madame Pomfrey said.

"I... I fell for his trick... I thought it was a bluff... But... But... But he... He sent me there... And I couldn't get out."

Bakura laughed now, and Malfoy looked up, blue eyes wild.

"What?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"... Nothing..."

Bakura would've loved to see more, but Malfoy was alerted of his presence.

He slipped out the door and back to Gryffindor tower.

...

News of Malfoy spread fast.

He came stumbling into the Slytherin Common Room at 2 in the afternoon on a Saturday, and the house freaked.

It spread through the school quickly, even for Hogwarts standards.

Ryou seemed the most relieved about it.

Yami even smiled at him.

"Well, it's good to know Malfoy's okay." Ryou said, sitting down at dinner that Saturday.

"He's _Malfoy_." Ron said, "Why do you ca-"

'He's still _human_, Ron." Ryou spat, "No one deserves something like that."

"True that." Yugi said, nodding.

Ron raised an eyebrow at the phrase.

"You Japanese sure have a weird way of talking..."

...

"So, Harry." Kaiba sat down beside Hermione at the fire on Sunday, "Hermione and I were thinking..."

"We need to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said, "Not that rubbish Umbridge is teaching us."

"So," Kaiba said, "we want you to teach us."

Harry stared at them.

"Excuse me?"

Yugi looked right at him.

"You've defeated Lord Voldemort- Oh, grow up, Ron-, like 4 times. Right?"

"Well.. Most of that was just luck, really..."

"From what I've heard," Kaiba said, "you have top marks in DADA."

"Yeah, but in the real world it's not like someone's gonna be right there, whispering in your ear what to do."

"True." Yugi said, causing Harry to look over at him in confusion.

"Never mind." Yugi said quickly.

"Well," Kaiba said, "is it a yes or a no?"

"I'm not a teacher. I'm not Hermione or you. It's all luck."

"I honestly doubt tha-"

"YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE, BEING OUT THERE, FACING HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE, WHEN HE COULD JUST KILL YOU! RIGHT THERE. WHEN YOU COULD JUST DIE AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN! IT'S NOT LIKE SCHOOL, WHERE YOU CAN PRACTICE A MILLION TIMES BEFORE YOU GET IT RIGHT! YOU HAVE ONE CHANCE, OR IT'S OVER!"

Harry caught his breath, most of the Common Room staring at him.

"Oh Jesus.." Kaiba whispered, running a hand through his hair. He looked straight at him with those piercing blue eyes, "I don't usually give advice, so listen up. You are an amazing person, Harry. You could hold up the sky, perhaps. I think that you should use what you've learned from that so-called luck and teach others how to defend themselves properly. You're capable."

"I..." How could he say no to that? "I'll think about it."

The side of Kaiba's mouth quirked up.

"Good."

...

**I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO THE SHADOW REALM!**

**Be happy I updated.**


End file.
